Chained Freedom
by XxxEclipseNightxxX
Summary: Zidane is on a quest to escort the princess but when his most hated enemy shows up out of the blue and lets him know that something could be in store for him but what? KujaxZidane slave, brutal rape.
1. Chapter 1 EnCoUnTer

Final Fantasy 9 no Dissindia does not belong to me I just got tired of looking and waiting so I make my own please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 1 EnCoUnTer

_It was hot today man was it hot I tell ya I had to escort the princess aka Garnet Til, she was so beautiful even in the scorching sun I gazed at her we were already half -way to Alexandria our travel was getting tiring if ya know what I'm saying summers not really my thing unless, I'm at the beach scoring some dates and charming them for a date and so on though I honestly can say that Princess Garnet has all my sole competitors beat no one is as striking as she is of course well, I just hope we can make it to the palace soon so I can finally remind Garnet of our date she does still owe me._

Zidane tiredly wipes off the sweat rolling down his forehead he notices Garnet her pace slowing down he looked over at Vivi who looked normally walking like no tomorrow Zidane blinks scratching his head oddly, he stops and grabs his canteen walking up to Garnet with a blush slowly forming on his face "Are ya thirsty?" he says with a grin across his face.

Garnet raised her head up at the blonde male smiling kindly nodding "I will gladly appreciate it your kindness." she says well mannered.

Zidane titls his head "Uh um Is that a yes " he slightly laughed._I love it when she talks like this it's cute, especially since she just came down to visit in Treno her voice returned to that weird fancy talk but still not to complain it's still very cute if you ask me._

Vivi stopped walking and tilted his head as he approached Zidane and Garnet curiously looking over to see why they had stopped.

Garnet took the canteen gulping it slowly.

Zidane eyes began following her neckline as he stared at her with his mouth open _She really is pretty._

Vivi looked around then raced his eyes toward Zidane "Hey Zidane " he says snapping Zidane back to focus of reality.

"What is it Vivi?" he asked benting down to look at Vivi smiling kindly at his friend kind of wanting to continue to stare at Garnet he peeked over at her carefully but averted his gaze when she turned to look at him.

"Well it's Quina uh she/he is gone " Vivi said

"Huh? Quina?" Zidane stood up his tail wagging around as he searched around his for Quina his light blue eyes looking hard around the heat he groaned as he squints a little._ Not again..._

"What's wrong ?" asks Garnet with concern in her tone.

"It's just Quina's gone missing again I swear she smells a tinge of food and she/he goes to follow it " he says rolling his eyes.

"What now?" Garnet asks getting annoyed by the hot rays of the sun.

"Let's go on ahead you know how Quina always manages to catch up with us we usually always find her hanging around food and such, lets just get going ok? were almost in town we could finally rest up for the day and maybe go on our date," he added with a grin.

Vivi shakes his head and walks onward waddeling forward.

Garnet blinks and nervously "Uh maybe we could find a theater and go in with Vivi and you " she said but decided to hurry herself ahead not wanting to continue the topic.

Zidane pouts sadly and walks forward "Don't haveta be soo desperate to get away " he says running to catch up with them. But is stopped to his toes when he notices the tall figure staring down at him with those cold mocking eyes.

"Lovely day is it not ?" says the coyly voice smirking coldly.

"KUJA!" Zidane glares at Kuja the annoying prissy talking idiot that he hated so match he despised him so much always mocking and poetic talking he wanted to punch his lights out he could not stand him he's done so much, caused Princess Garnet so much pain what the hell did he want with him now was after the Princess his eyes quickly searched behind Kuja, if he wasn't quick Vivi and the princess would realize he was gone and they would come for him Zidane quickly grabbed his daggers quickly standing up in a fighting stance glaring at him hatefully.

"My aren't we the happy one? " he smiled excitedly as he runs his hands through his silver long hair brushing it gently his purple malicious eyes flashing.

"SHUT IT KUJA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! " he growled under his breath feeling his anger begin to rise as he gripped tightly at the handles of his daggers lickings his semi long fangs ready to pounce _Just say the word Kuja trigger me just watch I'll wipe that smear off your pretty ugly face of yours._

"My first act will be unfolding soon and guess what." he says smiling but frowning as he rudely was interrupted.

"I don't give a rat's ass what just die will ya you've caused us enough trouble." he pounced swingeing the dagger but missing almost falling he quickly catches his balance.

"As I was Zidane you will be in my first act all through the end. " he grinned proudly staring at Zidane as he takes a step closer to the smaller blonde.

Zidane stares deadly at Kuja in hate but is rattled when Princess Garnet and Vivi arrive Zidane quickly yells out "Get back!" he says yelling he turns back to Kuja but he was gone he searched around for his trying to find him._ Damn!_

_Zidane soon I will have you soon begging and I always get what I want please without further ado enjoy my first act it takes place today and YOU will have a big role in it hahahahahaha._

"Zidane what's wrong?" asks Vivi as he waddles in front of him worriedly.

"Did something happen Zidane?" Garnet looks at Zidane worriedly as she leans forward to take a better look at him noticing the troubled look on his face.

Zidane clenches onto his daggers in anger his face filled with anger he sighs frustrated and turns his face over to Vivi and Garnet "Oh um."_I shouldn't tell them it will only cause Garnet to worry again, especially Vivi I should just keep it to myself that damn Kuja did say me he said nothing about Garnet or Vivi but still I better hurry to the castle as soon as possible. "_No nothing I'm fine just got caught up in my thoughts is all " he smiled forcibly

Garnet looks at Zidane with concern " about what?" she asked not letting it get by her.

Zidane grinned "Aw are ya worried for me Princess?" he teased as he moved closer to her.

"MMm well of course after all you and Vivi are my bodyguards as for Quina you can't really blame she/him he is after all aspiring to become a chef and what not." she says looking away.

Zidane puts away his long 14 inched daggers to his side and places a hand on Garnet's shoulder pulling her forward as he began walking trying to ignore the scorching sun hitting his eyes "Right right don't have to hide the fact that you like me " he grinned happily.

Vivi followed after them quickly and shook his head.

Garnet frowned blushing furiously " Oh hmp..." she scowled Zidane pulling away from his grasp "Don't change the subject why were your weapons out then?" she asked accusingly.

Zidane looked at her surprised but laughed a little _and she says that I'm changing the subject well leave it to her to be so very perceptive _"Oh fine you got me princess " he smirked "I sensed a powerful monster nearby is all " he grinned

Garnet looked at Zidane suspiciously "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she asked

"So you wouldn't worry no point in telling ya and worry you over nothing I did say I sensed a monster not that one was about to make it's way on ambushing us " he said looking at Garnet trying to sound believable.

Garnet still wasn't convinced it was too hot to continue pestering him she would ask him again about it when they were at the inn in their next destination. "Ah if you say so " she said glumly walking ahead.

Zidane let out a sigh of relief _phew that was close anyways now how am I gonna deal with Kuja this can't be good the sooner we make it to the castle the better I just wish we could skip the inn and head to Alexandria already but, I can't tire out Garnet she's a princess after all and needs her rest I just need to be on my tail and not let my guard down._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Hi all I was tired of searching for a ZidanexKuja tired of looking so I decided to make my own also wtf there's no UlquiorraxLuppy I'm tempted to make one of that if no one does don't tell me non of you ever imagined Zidane and Kuja getting in on fun have any of you played the game have you guys not seen the look at Kuja's face when he looks at Zidane! agh or am I the only one imagining it well all will be answered when reviews come in please review.


	2. Chapter 2 AQuAiNtAnCe

**Disclaimer:**Final Fantasy 9 story line or characters do not belong to me. Dissindia does not belong to me neither do the characters. So please enjoy what I have to offer.

* * *

Chapter 2 Aquaintances

~ Dali~

Zidane smiles. "Finally here." he says looking at the tired Garnet.

Garnet smiles relieved that they arrived their long walk to Dali she looks over at Vivi smiling. "Are you hungry Vivi? Why don't we go somewhere to eat?" she lowers her head as she asks Vivi kindly smiling.

"NO WAY! Your going to go on a DATE with Vivi and not me!?" he says looking at Garnet then at Vivi shocked.

Vivi bashfully lowers his mage hat hiding his face.

Garnet rolls her eyes and looks at Zidane. "Of course not, Zidane I just asked if he wanted to eat." she says rolling her eyes.

Zidane face flushes at this he pouted. "Oh I knew that just teasing Vivi there who's probably blushing hard," Zidane cocks as he slightly pulls the hat upwards and lets out a soft laugh.

Garnet looks up at a tall figure that wraps his arms around Zidane neck.

Zidane almost falls, but gets pulled tightly in a hug. "What the? Huh? Bartz?" he says his eyes widening as he stared at the tall brunette who was grinning at him as he rubbed his head against Zidane's cheek.

Bartz smile didn't fade from him face. "I found ya didn't even have to look. All I had to do is listen of course. I was sightseeing for a moment, but then boom I heard a loud obnoxious voice and here you were." he says as his blue eyes shimmer in glee still clutching onto Zidane his hands sliding lower to Zidane's waist as he held on tight not wanting to let go, and ignoring all the gazes falling on them.

"Oh thanks," he said with a pout as he tried to break loose, but Bartz hands tighten.

Garnet looks at Bartz then at Zidane and laughed nervously. "You two look like a long lost couple who just found each other and can't keep off each other." she says trying to not look at Barts weirdly.

Bartz leans forward carefully identifying the black-haired Garnet, he frowned for a moment. _Who's she?_"Really? Um Zidane is this uh your gilfriend? She looks kind of annoyed with me holding you like this," he says in a dismantled tone.

Garnet quickly answered. "No were not. He's simply my bodyguard, please let me introduce myself; I'm Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 17th." she says with a respecful bow.

Bartz blinks. "A princess? Oh um, I'm Bartz I fought alongside with Zidane during the crisis of the world. When we fought for Cosmos and against Chaos." he said as he copied Garnet bowing in return.

"And this is Vivi." she says moving aside and revealing Vivi who waddled forward looking up at Bartz in wonder.

Bartz smiles. "Hey there little guy," he smiles sweetly at him.

Zidane finally breaks free blushing slightly as he stood up and looked over at Garnet. "Let's get going to the the Inn." he says trying to make sure Bartz doesn't say anything awkward.

Bartz grinned. "I'll race ya!" Bartz runs getting a head start.

Zidane laughed and was about to run after Bartz, but was interrupted when a deep voice calls after him Zidane gapes at the other brunette who approaches Zidane and the others.

"Where's Bartz?..." he gruffed with a scowl across his face.

"S-Squall?" he looks at him with his mouth wide opened.

Squall walks up next to Zidane and tiredly rubbed his head as he ran his fingers through his soft brown hair, he looks at Zidane blankly.

"He went off to the Inn but how'd you get here?" he said sounding a little confused._I'm also wondering how Bartz got here too._

Garnet tapped Zidane's shoulder interrupting. "Why don't we head to the Inn and you can all talk together." she looks at Squall admiringly and bows her head "I'm Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th," she smiles warmly at him as she tugged on Zidane's shirt.

Zidane grinned at this and places a hand around Garnet's shoulder hugging her close to his shoulder before he runs off to the Inn. "Ok ya, I'm gonna catch up with Bartz ok see ya there Squall, Garnet." he chimed.

Garnet rolls her eyes while Vivi walks close next to her quite afraid of Squall.

~Inn~

Bartz hugs Zidane as soon as he enters searching for Bartz "I win now you owe me a kiss," he says with a huge grin across his face as he pulls Zidane close cupping his face and landing a kiss on his lips with a small smile.

Zidane's eyes widen the door opens and Garnet, Squall, and Vivi come in witnessing their actions.

Zidane pulls away nervously. "Uh, I'll go get the rooms." he says avoiding to look at any of their expressions. _Stupid Bartz._

Squall glared at Bartz annoyed. "What was that for?" he spat angrily losing his temper.

Garnet sighed annoyed and walked over to followed shyly not knowing what to say.

Bartz scratches his head. "I just couldn't help it he looked so cute. OW!" he rubbed his cheek that Squall pinched. "What was that for?" he gruffed looking at Squall hurt and pained by the sudden reaction.

"If you were going to try to get back with Zidane you should have just left me alone. Why bother bringing me here if your just gonna flirt with him!" he said angrily raising his voice.

Bartz covered Squalls mouth. "It's not really that ok? I just couldn't help it, just calm down Leon. I wanted you to come see him to you like Zidane. I know so too " he smirked "Are you jealous is that why?" he grinned.

Garnet listens for the room number and hurries to her room without looking at Zidane. "I'm going to bed." she says quickly.

"But it's barely seven ," he protested as he bagan to follow her.

Garnet opened the door. "I'm tired from walking so much Zidane. Why don't you go catch up with your friends." she closed the door before he could answer and rested her back against the door she had closed frowning to herself._ I-It shouldn't matter to me, but why? why did it bother me so?_

Vivi shrugged when Zidane looked at him.

Squall was making his way out the door when Zidane ran up to him pulling his shirt. "Where you going Squall? Ya just got here." he says sadly pulling him back stopping him from going anywhere but out a pout begins to cross his childlike face.

Bartz went in front of Squall. "See we want you to stay." he smiled.

Squall finally gave in as he looks away for a moment blushing at Zidane's cute face. "Fine I guess." he says glaring at Bartz.

Bartz went over to sit down by a table they had for guest. "Zidane come here." he says moving his hand inwards. Squall sat down across looking out the window in thought.

Zidane approaches Bartz with an innocent look on his face. "What is it Bartz?"

Bartz grins and pulls Zidane forward and on his lap hugging his waist and rubbing his face on Zidanes back lovingly. "Ah I missed this feeling haha your still so huggable Zidane." he smiled.

Zidane flushes feeling something below hard rub against him uncoftarbly. "Ah. Bartz stop that!" he whines turning red, he glances at Squall for help as he squirms trying to break free from Bartz.

Bartz smiles moving his face to Zidane's neck and whispering in his ear. "You know Zidane you should sneak out of your room like old times and come into my room. I know you miss that feeling. Haven't you been craving it too?" he says slightly kissing his neck.

Squall glared at Bartz. "Will you lay off him Bartz!" he says losing his temper.

Bartz held tighter. "Your not serious are you? You want me to let him go?" he pouted as he bounced Zidane on him so he wouldn't fall off. He bit his lips lusting and enjoying the feeling to have Zidane on him.

Zidane gasps. "Ah Stop that Bartz," his cheeks redden from the feeling.

Bartz giggles as he began to rub himself on Zidane when suddenly a hand yanks Zidane off of Bartz almost making him fall. "Hey Squal- what the?" he stood up looking at Squall then at Kuja realizing that Kuja was the one who pulled him off and not Squall.

Kuja angrily glared at Bartz as he held tightly onto Zidane's wrist.

"KUJA!" Zidane growled trying to break free, but Kuja's hands only applied a stronger grip making Zidane's wrist go numb.

Squall got up motioning the gunblade as it points toward Kuja.

* * *

I need time to think heh yea there ya go some ff characters. Hope I didn't make the story too eh boring or anything. I will try to keep updated cause parents are banning me from my beloved computer ah I will get it back soon for now, I will head to the library more often. Also please review, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 WeAk

**Disclaimer:**Final Fantasy or Dissindia do not belong to me. Ah ok anyways thank you for those who take use their presious time to read my story it makes me really happy. Please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 3 WeAk.

_First I'm having fun meeting up with my friends, I got to see my ex Bartz and Leon which was great, I think by Bartz actions he still thinks we have something, I mean I still hold a sort of lust toward him but right now, but I want to be with Garnet. I don't find me being always the catcher if ya get my drift.. well I don't mind if it's with Bartz really...I just...I want Garnet now, I want to have the upper hands in things and Garnet allows me to feel that. The way she's so frail and cute just makes me want to protect her. I on the other hand hate feeling useless and, the need to be protected hense, Is that Bartz was like that toward me... Anywho That BASTARD Kuja showed up again out of the blue he grabbed me like nothing and what THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?_

Zidane glared at Kuja "LET GO! YOU BASTARD!" Zidane said with so much hate in his tone, he tried to pry off away from Kuja but, it was futile the harder he pulled the tighter Kuja held onto his wrist cutting his circulation.

Kuja ignored Zidane's curses, He stared at Squall not batting his eye at the pointed gunblade, that threatened to shoot or swing at any moment, and instead, he paid attention to Bartz with absolute hate.

Bartz glared back "Let Zidane go! or you'll have to deal with me and Squall!," he barked, ready to swing. _What's with this prissy guy, why is he even here?_

Kuja let out a laugh as he took a step back pulling Zidane who stumbled forward toward Kuja almost tripping over his own feet "As if I'd listen to low scum like yourself hmph." he glared at Bartz venomously, raising his hand forming energy in his and aimed for Bartz, the brunette tried to block but he knew the sword that he had equipped wasn't made for an attack such as this.

Zidane quickly grabbed his dagger with his other free hand making his dagger absorb it, twirling it around then turned it toward Kuja, pointing straight at him. "Let go! Or I'll counter it back at you! Don't think I won't Kuja. I will you bastard! You've done enough to me and Princess Garnet -and now your going to try on Bartz?! I won't have it." he hissed in hate.

Kuja smirked at this "Your defiance will only provoke me to desire you even more Zidane." he says with lust in his voice.

Bartz ran forward ready to swing at Kuja "No way! your not laying another hand on Zidane you sicko!" he lunged his sword swinging full force his eyes beginning to glow intensifying his glare.

Kuja chuckled softly in his throat and stopped the attack with one finger smirking at the shocked look in Bartz face then he glanced over at Zidane's bewildered expression his face going pale."I'm not that weak like I once was, but I did not think you would be this pathetic," Kuja said in disgust as he runs his free hand through his silver pampered soft hair.

_How did Kuja get so strong and so fast...would I stand a chance against him now?... _Zidane gaped at Kuja, his hands trembling, his dagger began to slip and he nearly dropped it, but made an effort to pick it up when his wrist was pulled back by Kuja, _So what! if he's strong that won't mean I'll cower away, _Zidane glared at Kuja.

Squall frowned and motioned his head forward, Bartz nodded and they both ran toward Kuja, Squall loaded his gun making it click when, the devasted shop keeper got in between them "Please! No fighting in here. Take it out to the fields," he says looking at Kuja, a little frightened.

Kuja turned to leave, pulling onto Zidane's arm as they walked out of the Inn.

Bartz ran forward. He didn't care if it was playing dirty, or even being unfair. He just had to get Zidane back from this Kuja. Lifting his sword and thrusting once again toward Kuja's back. _No one touches Zidane like that but __**me.**_

Kuja flashed, dodging it quickly and smirking "Really now? You actually think you can get me like _that_? How dull. I thoroughly advise you stay away from my Zidane, he is mine and will be in act one. Nevertheless, you ruined everything by being here! You shouldn't even be here!!" Kuja formed an attack throwing a set of black orbs at Bartz making him fly backwards and crash into Squall, who fell downwards painfully.

"BARTZ!" He yelled in dismay, trying to go help Bartz but the grip pulled him back again, "LET ME GO! YOU BASTARD!" he says grabbing his other dagger with his tail and swinging it at Kuja.

Kuja snatched the blade effortlessly putting it back in Zidane's sheath that hung from his belt. "Slaves should know their place, But I must admit that that was quite cute, using your tail like that." he smiled with an urge to pull his cheeks.

Zidane looked at his tail, astonished by the fast action that Kuja had made. He gritted his teeth. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT KUJA! I'M NO ONE'S SLAVE!" He fumed, losing his patience. The fact that just by being held onto like this would make him feel so useless aggravated him. His cheeks blushed a rosy pink remembering Bartz and him playing a game with the word slave involved, Zidane shaking his head quickly.

Kuja touched Zidane's cheek caringly, only for it to be smacked away by Zidane. "DONT TOU-," Kuja scowled and angrily lashed out at Zidane, making him fall to the ground dazed at what he had inflicted, groaning lightly. "Don't raise your voice at your soon-to-be master!" He announced in a scary mix of anger and glee.

Bartz got up hastily, wiping the dust from his tights away and fixing his trinket that was merely falling off. "LEAVE ZIDANE ALONE!" he says running forward again selflessly.

His blood rushing to his head. _MASTER?! SLAVE? THAT'S ENOUGH !_

"BARTZ!" Squall shouts trying to stop Bartz from doing anything stupid, But it was useless. Bartz had disappeared off, his head filled with adrenaline, _Great why me...? _

Kuja threw Zidane aside, putting a barrier over him as he quickly fluffed up his hair, turning to face Bartz he stood there waiting patiently for the blow about to be done to him, a smirk crossed his lips as he folded his arms.

Bartz hesitated slightly, but he looked over at Zidane and his anger clouded his mind, filling it with the instinct to kill. He scooped up Zidane's dagger that was dropped on the way back and readied himself to launch and attack, making Kuja curl up forward while closing his eyes. Kuja began to stagger a bit while Bartz breathed heavily and ran toward Zidane who was trapped, he swung his blade at the barrier furiously, but it deflected strongly, making him fall back in shock.

Kuja appeared behind Bartz. "Is that all? I really have to offer only pity if you can't even injure me. It's sad really. I don't understand what Zidane ever saw in you!" he grinned teasingly.

"SHUT UP!" Bartz gripped the sword and swung six times with great ability, but he had hit nothing, nothing but air. His eyes wandered, searching for his opponent, his head jerked back.

"If I tried you would be dead in a matter of seconds. Really, it aches my poor heart to see you so weak...like a lowly parasite." he appeared in front of Bartz staring down at him.

Bartz eyes widened.

"BARTZ!" Squall runs next to Bartz, looking at his shocked comrade in concern. Helping him up, he moves his eyes up to Kuja. "My turn." he gruffed under his breath as he readied his sword for an attack.

"S-Squall wait I-" he was cut off.

Squall shook his head. "No." his stared at Kuja coldly with stormy grey eyes.

Kuja chuckled in excitement "Please entertain me." he moved his hands as he began doing his usuall habit, fixing his hair gracefully, his purple eyes flashing and awaiting Squall's actions.

Squall gave Kuja an apathetic look as he did his Renzozuken slicing, making continuous hits, hitting and landing a hit on Kuja. Finally, pointing his gunblade The Fated Circle straight at the silver haired man a light circulated the blade as it glowed, and let out a fiery blast that surrounded Kuja. Squall smirked at the impressed look on Bartz face and let out a small smile towards Bartz, proudly resting his sword on his shoulder."That was fun for a change."

The smoke dispatched quickly, revealing Kuja unharmed but his hair looking a little messed up, which Kuja frowned at angrily. "YOU DISGUSTING VILE PEST!" he took out a mirror, trying to fix his hair but, he was unable to. He angrily looked at Squall who stared at him overwhelmed by his failed actions."What?"

Kuja was about to attack but he felt the need to attend to his hair too strong. Kuja scowled under his breath. "I dearly hope we do not meet again." Kuja walked over to the blonde smaller male that lay on the floor and bent down to pick him up carefully, Zidane staring at him, weak and confused, as he was lifted to Kuja's chest.

"STOP TOUCHING HIM!" Bartz ran forward once again, enraged, his face inflamed with anger as he grabbed Leons's gunblade and pointed at him, aiming quickly shooting at Kuja clicking and pulling the trigger continuously making sure not to shoot too close to Zidane.

Kuja was annoyed. He quickly lifted his hand to form flames that rose into orbs and sent them to attack Bartz. Bartz tried to dodge this but it was useless. The Flare Star got Bartz in a direct hit, engulfing him in flames, hitting him continously.

Bartz cried out in pain, a loud scream echoing from him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Squall ran toward Bartz, catching him as he held tightly onto him filled with worry and concern. "Bartz!"

Kuja laughed loudly and turned his back to the brunettes. "Farewell." He disappeared behind a dark portal as he carried Zidane with him.

"Zidane..." Bartz weakly opened his eyes slightly, searching for the small blonde. His facial expression grew sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Hmm Yeah never said I was great at writing fighting scenes I even started playing Dissindia again to remember the attacks and Bartz personality, I think I made Bartz too grouchy but nonetheless Kuja did have Zidane and treated him too lowly anyways thanks for reviewing I would submit this story faster but I am working more on my other story that I am currently working with. Anyways please review and thanks for reading :s. Also I give my thanks to Shinnimus for helping me.


	4. Chapter 4 ImPrIsONeD

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy nor Dissindia story line or character's belong to me. Any-who enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 4. ImPrIsOnEd.

_This day has been too tiring! Why couldn't Kuja just leave me alone and screw off? I'm tired of him always chasing after us plotting things on the poor princess Garnet and even Vivi. Why can't you just leave us alone! Kuja how I hate you! Kuja I absolutely detest your living guts and this time, I will kill you for hurting Bartz and Squall. I won't show you mercy Kuja. I will watch you carefully, wait patiently and BAM! I'm gonna stab you and twist my long sharp dagger in you, Oh am I gonna love the feeling, I will receive when I do it._

Zidane groans a little feeling a breeze of air hitting against his body making him tremble, _My head, I feel so weak so weak and groggy, what exactly happened? I can't vaguely remember anything..._ Zidane forces his eyes open but he slightly flinches from the bright light that stings, piercing his eyes and making him shut them back up, he let out a groan of pain as he rubbed his head. He raises his body up a little and felt pressure against his neck."W-What?"he stammered.

Slowly raising his hands to his neck, he jerked his eyes open staring at the hard cold metal that surrounded his neck clinging onto him he trembles feeling the cold wind against his semi naked body. Zidane noticed his wrist were in shackles, also that the chains were long and connected to his neck, and he angrily stared at his body. He had been dressed in such a revealing manner that it infuriated Zidane, angrily clenching onto the neck brace, he grabbed a blanket covering himself with a sheet that was soft and smooth. _Silk?....What the fuck is going on?...where am I?!_

He searched the room, looking around. He was in a large bedroom and on a bed, obviously. He lifted one hand, grabbing the chain tracing it with his hands as he looked to see where it was connected to._ Found it..._ He let out a frown staring at the locked up chain that was tightly shut. It needed a key. He angrily felt annoyed and frustrated. _What the hell! What is all this?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! _Zidane began walking to see how long the chain was, a tug being felt only a few feet from the bed, and he angrily frowned.

"What's wrong Slave? You look upset." Kuja says as he walked into view, smiling at the frantic Zidane with his purple eyes flaring.

"KUJA! What do you mean?! What's wrong!? Is this some sick joke?! I'm not your slave! Why am I tied up like a Fucking dog! Undo this and fight me fair!" he yelled angrily baring his fangs at Kuja rage stirring in his chest as he walked toward Kuja but was yanked back by the chain reminding him how far he was able to go, the blanket began sliding off. "FIGHT ME NOW!" he glared.

Kuja dismissed Zidane's inflamed expression, instead he let his purple eyes trail lower, admiring Zidane's curves and features, slowly going lower and lower. Kuja couldn't help but bite his lower lip at this feeling, absolutely heated by all this. His own finger trailing it across his lip his gaze growing hungrier at each passing second that he stared at the defiant smaller blonde.

Zidane looks at Kuja's eyes and quickly bends down grabbing the blanket and shielding himself from Kuja's eye's. "YOUR FUCKING SI-" out of nowhere he was stricken painfully across the face, making him sway back a little as his sight grew faint, groaning a little.

Kuja looked at Zidane displeased. "Don't speak that way to your Master, Next time you talk to me that way I won't feed you, I'll reward your rudeness with lashes! I will. Don't think I wont." he threatened as he pulled the chain upward to look at Zidane.

Zidane adjusted his eyes looking at Kuja dazed and smirked "FUCK YOU! YOUR NOT MY MASTER! YOUR NOTHING TO ME!!" he choked through the yank that was tugged upward at the silver haired male staring at him hatefully.

Kuja smirked at the blonde "Very well looks like were going to have to educate you a little better right? My defiant _slave_."

"FUCK OFF!" he snarled, angrily trying to break from his grip._ Who does he think he is!?_

Kuja eyes grew cold and he moved his lips, forcing himself onto Zidane's and kissing him violently, Zidane struggling to pull away by moving his head, but the silver-haired male clung to him tightly. He forced Zidane's mouth to open carefully. Slipping his tongue in a little, but being cautious of not getting bitten.

Zidane made an attempt to bite him when his eye's widened feeling something enter his mouth. It felt disgusting, thick slimy jello like, it tasted strong and putrid. He gasped as he felt it roll down his throat making a sickening face, Zidane's eyes widened, tears emerging from his eyes. Whatever it was trespassing in his throat was huge and squishy and wiggled down forcefully further and further in._ What is this? It's disgusting..._

Kuja moved away and released his grasp from the chain moving back to watch what he had caused .

Zidane dropped to the ground on his knees when Kuja let go of him, Kuja seemed the only thing that had been allowing him to stand, as his legs seemed to have failed him, forcing him onto the ground. Zidane gasped and coughed, feeling it wiggle in his throat. He tried to force it out, feeling the urge to vomit, and soon the weird object that entered his mouth had finally made its way down his aching throat. Zidane coughed trying to vomit; but nothing came out but saliva which began trailing down onto the side of his lip.

Kuja laughed a little as he crouched down to Zidane with blissfully excited eyes.

Zidane felt sick. He gasped, feeling unable to stand. He wanted to strike Kuja as he felt his tears trail down his cheeks sniffling, it was horrible, the feeling was horrible. His whole body dropped to the ground with a hard thud, urgently lifting his head to glare at Kuja "W-What d-did you do? You prick.." he breathed heavily gripping on his queasy stomach that irked him. _That was disgusting. What did he do to me?... I feel extremely nauseuos. The urge to puke my brains out.._

Kuja pulled his chin up, gripping it firmly. "You need to rest up Slave. We'll have more time to fool around later, I have things to do right at the moment." Kuja let go of Zidane's chin jerking it to the side before letting go, He then lifted Zidane, Zidane attempted to kick him off but it proved to be useless against the other. Kuja layed Zidane on the bed, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Zidane lifted his hand, shakingly wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He made an effort to say something but mumbles just came out he began to feel drowsy and tired. His eyes failed him as he slept with a frown on his face. _Kuja...I'm going..to kill...y.._

"Goodnight slave." Kuja chuckled as he left the room and shut off the lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

o.O whoa Ok. I'm making no sense anyways that Kuja heh. I'm sorry Zidane bear with me for now. You guys ain't seen nothing yet... Well, please review. Also thanks for the reviews and Thanks again Shinnimus


	5. Chapter 5 PuNiShMeNt

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy nor Dissindia story line or character's belong to me. I like this chapter name hehe.

Chapter 5 PuNiShMeNt

.

_My mind was a blur when I began to wake up, and my stomach was craving for food. The stomach acids burned my insides, my mouth was dry and rasping. I needed something cold and fresh to fill my thirsty mouth that cried out to be dampened. I honestly don't know whats going on. I mean, why am I here? Why is Kuja doing this? It doesn't make sense, him capturing me like this. I mean, It should be Garnet not...NO! How can I think that? I'm happy I got caught, better than the princess to be exposed to such dangers....._

_I don't know. I-I... Why am I even here!?_

Zidane tried to lift himself but failed as he dropped back onto the mattress. His body aching oddly, begging to rest and not to be forced to move around so much, still ignoring the painful throbs. He looked around to try and identify the room better, he **had**to get away and escape this place- no matter what. He couldn't stand Kuja; he was going to kill him after he got his weapons and clothes back .

_This is embarrassing! How dare he dress me in such a manner. Not only that, but putting me in chains bounding me to the bed as if I am some kind of dog! The nerve. How much does Kuja have to put me through? The sick fuck! It utterly angers me. _Zidane frowned, then blinked at the loud growl coming from his stomach alerting him that it was hungry.

"Whats YOUR problem? Here I am, thinking of a way to get us out of here and then get my revenge, yet all you can think of is food?! What's wrong with yo-" getting cut off by the whine of his stomach that churned louder not caring for revenge only to be fed.

"Aw how cute, arguing with your stomach?" giggled the silver-haired male as he approached Zidane, keeping his eyes on the smaller male admiringly.

"STAY BACK!" he snarled knowing downright that regardless what he said or did, he was still trapped, but hell he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He saw Kuja's amethyst eyes moving downward, quickly covering himself. He angrily closed his eyes. _I am downright thankful the princess isn't here. If she was in the position that I am in I would...._Zidane shot his eyes open as he moved back. His back pressing against the wall as he glared angrily at Kuja with hate in his eyes. "FUCK OFF!" he snarled.

Kuja twitched, looking at Zidane, he shook his head as if disappointed and began rubbing his head. "For the last time. I am your Master and you my slave, you are not to address me in such a rude manner or you will be disciplined." he said raising his eyes to the blonde's face.

"You? My master? YEAH RIGHT DON'T MAKE ME LAU-" Zidane crumpled as the blow caught him, his body trembling immensely and his oxygen suddenly failing him. He was unable to move as a shocking pain surrounded his body making him scream out in agony at the sudden jolt that overcame him, his heart beating erratically.

Kuja looked down at the struggling blonde. "What's wrong? You have a stomach ache?" he asked cruelly. Staring down at the the blonde who was in pain, enjoying the effects and results that the young male gave him.

Zidane glared hatefully at the taller male as he held his stomach protectively, he felt like he was about to pass out from the lack of air that he was receiving. He reached out to grab the silver-haired males wrist grasping it tightly his mouth began to open. "S-Stop!" he gasped out in pain, he felt tears begin to form around his eyes from the lack of oxygen he felt as if he were getting burned alive. "Please FUCK! STOP!" he sobs breathing heavily. _I'm going to die. I can feel myself dying! HELP me...someone!_

Kuja eyes grew exited "Stop what? Call me by my status, slave. Address me properly and I will consider doing so." he hummed in a toying playful manner, looking at Zidane as if he were a little kid with a new toy.

"M-M-MASTER, STOP! YOU SHIT!...NGHHH....ughhh!" he gasped rolling his eyes back losing his energy but the pain stopped. It had ceased.

He breathed heavily trying to control his feelings. He felt like crying, but he would not give Kuja the bliss. He would not let him see anything worse that what he had already seen, he had to show him that he was **not** that weak.

Kuja giggled at this and when he had stopped he patted Zidane's hair proudly at what he made him say. "That's right, though your vocabulary needs a little more work, but we have a long time to fix that. Right slave?" he smiled excitedly as he ran his hands through his silver hair, his amethyst eyes glistening as they gaze at Zidane with full admiration of beauty.

Zidane tried to regain himself before looking up at the annoying male that made him hate him so much more. He wanted so badly to turn that smile into a loud groan of pain, he wanted to so very badly to kill him. _Not in a million years will I listen and obey you! I hate you so much more than I did a few seconds ago, and once Bartz and Squall get here, __**you will suffer**__. I'll make sure to kill you myself and cause you twice the pain that I'm feeling_ _right now_.

"Are you hungry?" he asked kindly, his eyes beginning to grow warm and serene.

Zidane ignored the silver haired male and muttered under his breath. "Fuck off..." he stared at the blankets angrily, avoiding to make eye contact with Kuja. _Whats with him? One minute he's torturing me the next he's asking me if I'm hungry?_Zidanes stomach growled loudly ignoring Zidane's feelings.

"Oh you are?" Kuja laughs, ignoring the remark.

Zidanes glares at his stomach angrily then looks at Kuja, loathing the mere sight of the other male. "I'm not." he spat. He grabbed the blanket and covered his face and everything else to hide himself from Kuja.

"Going to bed already? It's only morning! You only just woke up." the silver haired male stated with a pout.

Zidane mumbled a few curses at Kuja and returned to his slumber, ignoring the cry of his hungry stomach.

"Thats to bad. Isn't it?"

_Will you shut up Kuja stop talking and leave get the FUCK alone get out of here already! _Zidane shut his eyes and covered his ears to try to block out Kuja voice.

"I'm afraid, I could care less what you want Zidane. After all, Let me remind you, I'm the Master not you and what I say is absolute so... I want to bathe. I enjoy taking baths in the morning and at night also I find eating ice cream while I bathe preferable. If there's no ice cream, I will send someone out to purchase me some which hardly ever happens, because if it does- I would naturally kill someone to calm myself down." Kuja pulls the blankets off and grabs Zidane's arm, pulling him toward himself.

"Like I care what you want and do!!!" Zidane glared at Kuja in hate and pulling his arm back.

Kuja angrily grabbed Zidane again, squeezing his arm tightly at full force then pulling out a key and unlocking the brackets and the chains, pulling Zidane and pushing him against the wall. "Face forward!" he said strictly.

Zidane rubbed his arm that was now red all over. He hit the wall with a loud thud and stared at Kuja jerking his head at him confused. "What?! Fuck you!" he felt a loud whack against his back that burned and made him whine and yell out in pain. He dropped to his knees feeling helpless the wet warm liquid rolled down his back it hurt so much. He couldn't hold the tears that ran down his cheek.

Kuja hit him harder this time. "STAND! I will only hit you harder if you decide to grow sluggish on me. I will not hesitate to hit you harder if you stay down. This is your punishment. This will teach you not to defy me so- and respect me so much more." he said calmly, face stoic as he brought more force down upon the blonde boy's back.

Zidane shakily got up and almost fell back down to the floor, but struggled to keep himself up, the burning in his back not going away but worsening with every hit. After eight more lashes, Kuja had stopped. Zidane's vision blurred, gasping and breathing heavily and tiredly groaning a little in the passing seconds. His tears rolled down his cheek ashe stared at the wall, lost and dazed, demanding why...why all this was happening to him?

Kuja stared down at Zidane, looking down at him and smiling sadistically to himself as he yanked on the chain, making Zidane jerk up with a chocking noise to look at him back, fear swirling in his eyes- but hate was still there. Contentedly Kuja caressed Zidane's face and his eyes ran wild glowing a bit. "I want you to start the water now. Make sure its hot, but not too hot. But enough for you to get in. Understand?" he questions, looking at Zidane and waiting for a reply.

Zidane stared away blankly, he felt like he was dying as pain made up the essence of this new restricted life he lived. He simply nodded his head and made an effort to stand but ended up falling straight into Kuja's arms. Zidane hatefully closed his eyes hating the fact that he was enjoying the warmth coming from Kuja himself he shivered at the feeling. It wasn't right but he felt so weak and drained._ I feel so useless, but I'm happy Garnet isn't here...Garnet... I want to see you..._

"I guess your tired. Maybe I should not be so hard with you next time." he lowered his head to look at Zidane's flushed distorted face. He lifted the small male walking over to the bathroom he set the male on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bathtub a soft squeak was made when he turned on the water, he grabbed a towel cleaning Zidanes bloody back with a towel when he finished. He stood up and laid Zidane on his stomach on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom stretching as he discarded his clothes and crawled into the hot water letting out a huge sigh of relief.

After he finished he took one last spoonful of ice cream finishing it up and wrapping a towel around his waist he began drying his hair. Glancing over to the bed where Zidane laid, he smirked.

_How are you enjoying your new home Zidane?_

.

I apologize if I took too long. I just haven't gotten time to write this story working on my other one frantically. Hmm so anyways sorry if I keep you all waiting too long! Hmm do you guys think I was too brutal on poor Zidane? I honestly think I wasn't rough enough! well I'll make up for it later well for now please review. Also Shinnimus, thank you. ^^


	6. Chapter 6 FeAr

Disclaimer: Dissidia does not belong to me nor do the characters. Please enjoy. Apologies if I was too brutal once again.

* * *

**Chapter 6: FeAr**

_I do not remember clearly what happened, but I knew I stayed asleep for two days by what that bastard Kuja said to me. Not that I should believe anything he says to me. That and I was in pain, my stomach was roaring and growling to be fed, but I did not want to eat. Instead I wanted to run, run far away from him, get my weapon and kill him with absolute pain and torture. Man do I want to give him a taste of my blade. I crave for his death even more with every hour, there are no minutes that pass while I'm with him where I don't feel that way. I start to wonder when my friends are going to show up- it's only been two days but it feels like two weeks! This is torture... Absolute torture. Aside from that, even if their on there way to find me I should find a way out so it can be easier for them._

Zidane lets out a yawn as he sits up with an empty stomach, his gaze falling on the figure next to him. Zidane's eyes widen. _KUJA!? What is he doing laying next to ME?! _He raised his hand about to strike Kuja, but was stopped when Kuja grabbed his hand, gripping it as he opened one eye revealing a beautiful purple iris staring back at him.

"May I ask what you were about to do?" Kuja looks at Zidane's blue eyes piercing it with his own purple orbs, his silver hair messily covering half his feminine face. His lips seem to curve into a pout as he stares intently at Zidane, his eyes playfully staring back at him.

Zidane glares at Kuja and makes an attempt to snatch his hand away from him, but the grip was tightened as he struggled away, "What's it to you! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zidane pulls harder, but stops when Kuja lifts his hand up."D-Don't..." Zidane's eyes show fear, as his body trembles with remembering the pain that was caused by the silver-haired male.

Kuja smirks and reaches up to caress Zidane's chin. "Don't what?" he asks teasingly.

Zidane pulls away, trying to refrain from being in contact with Kuja. "Just leave me alone..."_ I hate this! Being dressed like this, being touched by him, being stared down by him... being this close to him! It's so frustrating! I want to know why. What does he want from me?!_

Kuja shakes his head and stands up, fixing his hair. "At least you stopped using that crude language that you were using on me earlier." he said with a sigh. "It's simply... unattractive to see you talk like that towards your master."

Zidane murmurs something under his breath and he feels his stomach ache for food, rubbing his stomach as he licks his lower lip, remembering the taste of food he had not long ago. _Whatever you sick bastard! Once Bartz and Leon come here I'll claim power over that wretched body of yours and make you feel what I feel now!_

Kuja latches a chain on Zidane's metal collar, pulling him off the bed toward the bathroom. "Come slave." he says casually with a proud smile, smug with his control over the other.

Zidane almost falls losing his balance he angrily pulls himself back up, but flunges forward stumbling. "STOP! FUCK KUJA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME LET GO!" he bares his teeth angrily pulling back regardless of how futile it was to try Kuja was much more stronger than him.

"To the bathroom. If we don't get your back cleaned up you'll get an infection, and that would be more work for me." Kuja enters the bathroom and pulls Zidane forward. "You do know how to turn on the water do you not?" he raises his eyebrow.

Zidane stares at the faucet angrily._ I haven't bathed since I was brought here...Is he planning on watching me bathe?_

"Well do you?" Kuja asks impatiently.

"Yeah I do...are you going to watch me or are you going to leave?" Zidane hissed under his breath glaring at Kuja.

"Staying. I'm going to supervise you and help you freshen up. " Kuja begins to undress Zidane.

Zidane jerks away. "Like HELL I'll LE-..." Zidane stopped mid-sentence, cowering slightly away to the side as he noticed Kuja's angry dissatisfied look, ready to strike him at the next word that would defy him. Zidane lets out a hopeless sigh._ Is he being serious? He wants to stay here with me...?Why? _Moving to the faucet he turns the water on, letting it run gently and touching the flow of it with the tips of his fingers, making sure it has the right temperature.

Kuja began removing Zidane's clothing.

Zidane moved away blushing. "What are you DOING?" his eyes widening, horrified.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing you. You don't expect me to let you bathe with your clothes on now do you?" Kuja pulled the clothing off swiftly undressing him in a matter of seconds.

Zidane angrily covered himself glaring at Kuja menacingly. "I can undress myself GET THE FUCK OUT!" he aims to kick Kuja, but ends up hitting nothing but air. Instead he jumped up, startled by how fast Kuja was, his hot breath hitting the back of his neck and introducing shivers up his arm and to his neck.

"Like I said, _I_ give the orders here." He hissed, yanked the chain violently, choking him and making sure Zidane was looking up at him understandingly. His purple eyes flared, looking down at him controllingly, as if to bend his slave's will.

"Tch!" Zidane continues glaring never calming down in this silent battle. He would never let this go by so easily. He wanted so badly to slit his throat, to torture him and to command him to eat dirt. He bit his lower lip as he started to run out of breath.

Kuja smiled only for a mere second. "Is that clear?"

Zidane grasped the collar with his hands curled and tense, nodding as he was unable to breathe and needed to take in the air that was so far from his reach. There was no other way.

"Good." Kuja stated simply, standing up and turning on the faucet to a higher level, more hot. He glanced over at the smaller male, amused amethyst eyes sparkling over at Zidane with a satisfied look.

Coughing and gasping he clenched more onto the collar as he breathed heavily, refusing to look at Kuja. He did not want to see the expression that was painted across his face when he could already feel his disgusting eyes staring at him from behind. Never residing, never dispersing the absolute control that he had over him. It made Zidane so mad. He gritted his teeth as his breathing became uneven. Closing his eyes and turning around hesitantly, he looked at the scalding hot water. It looked like a death wish to step into. He threw a look at Kuja accusingly.

"What's wrong, are you not going to get in?" his eyes were smiling more than his shiny pink lips were, shining brightly. His creamy cheeks lifted up to reveal a bemused smile, but it suddenly disappeared and he began tapping his foot on the pavement with impatience, clearly not his cheery self anymore. He turned the water off and continued to stare at him.

Zidane's lips curled into a pout, his tail swinging over the edge and just sparingly touching the water. Once it made contact, he jerked it back over to him, his hand rubbing the wet tip of his shocked tail. _The water is boiling hot! Too hot. Why? Have I not turned the water on right? I was sure to turn the faucet just enough so that it would be hot but... not this hot. _He began to open his mouth, but it stooped. Making sure to keep his male member hidden away from the other so he could not see, he leaned a little to lift out the plug and let the water drain, but the plug was out of his reach and he would have to burn himself to do that.

"May I ask what you are doing? Get in so I can clean you and then we can get some food in that empty stomach of yours. We are not going to stand here all day and wait till your ready!" he said strictly.

"It's HOT!" Zidane complained he moved his hand floating over the surface of the water. "I'll drain it then make the temperature is just right. Ok? ...you damn ass." he said cursing to Kuja making sure to mumble the last couple of words. He leaned forward, sticking out his tongue a bit in cocentration as he decided to stick in his hand fast and pull the plug, then it wouldn't hurt as much.

Kuja frowned and let out a groan, stretching his arms out and pushing Zidane in, making a loud splash as he hit the water, some of the spray glancing Kuja's face and he flinched a little, but crouched down next to the tub and let out a yawn.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Zidane cried out painfully as the water stung his wounds, making him let out a string of hisses through his lips as he adjusted. He turned to glare at Kuja and stood up shivering, the soles on his feet were in pain, but the worst part of the pain that he felt was his bruised back that began to bleed as the scabs began to dissolve. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Zidane lost it. He literally lost it. He didn't care if he would die for what he was about to do. He jumped on Kuja with a howl, tackling him enraged and began balling his fist at him like a little boy throwing a tantrum as he hit Kuja's chest.

Kuja's chuckle was interrupted by the angry blonde and he just stared at Zidane, his eyes glowed with angered fury by the actions.

Zidane let out a groan of pain that began surging his body, clenching his fists as he began gasping for air, tears forced out of his eyes. He hated this. So pathetically brought down to his knees. His honor was destroyed- it was smashed into his face like he was nothing but a helpless child. His face reddened as he began to feel dizzy and faint, his stomach twisting into a brutal churning whirlpool making him want to vomit. "S-Stop.." he forced out desperately. His pride was gone. There was no more pride for him. He was being broken, broken beyond any rights. No, he already was broken.

Kuja calmed down a bit and cocked his head to the side curiously, looking at the smaller male with his cold expression never fading. he didn't feel like stopping. He wanted to make the blonde suffer. He wanted the blonde to beg for him to stop, over and over. He heard the blonde's plea, but it wasn't enough. That definitely wasn't what he was searching for. He expected more. Much more pleasure and appeasement out of this. As much as he adored the blonde, he wanted to have control, because right now, he had no control. Then he may as well kill the blonde for the blonde was his. Zidane belonged to him, and him alone. No one else. He did not care if the blonde hated him, for he would make sure that he will love him in return eventually.

Zidane began coughing, heaving and gasping for his breath. He let out a long wail of pain, choking. He couldn't take it anymore. It felt like someone was ripping his insides, ready to rip them out of his stomach eventually. "STOP! F-FUCK, STOP I CANT!" The resistance in him started to ebb, and the pain hurt and sapped him so hard he felt like he was going to faint.

"....I c-can't...s-stop..PLEASE!" he pleaded his wet hair falling in his eyes the water dripped down his neck his body trembled uncontrollably.

"Stop?" Kuja asked innocently, as he took a step over the blonde crouching he wrapped his hands around the blonde's hair gripping it tightly and pulling it upward staring deeply into the beautiful blue orbs and studying them carefully.

"..Yes...ple..sto-.." he breathed unevenly, letting out a scream as his eyes spread tears down his cheeks. They weren't tears- it was blood, his vision going scarlet red.

Kuja didn't bat an eye at the crimson tears that began to stream down Zidane's cheek. "Stop what? Who am I? You beg me when you want something otherwise it will just get worse for you. I don't do it without reason if I must set you straight then I will not hesitate." He growled, fully sure of himself as he began to loosen his grip.

Zidane let out a sob "MASTER! M-Master...p-please..sto.." He gasped the pain was killing him. He didn't care anymore and suddenly he wanted to die. The pain was too horrible- much more horrible than it was yesterday, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Ki-Kill me...please!" he sobbed he swore that his nails were digging deep into his palm causing himself to bleed.

Kuja rolled his eyes and broke the trance that he had on Zidane. He released Zidane and with a satisfied chuckle he moved towards the door. "Clean yourself up! You disgust me. Be ready in twenty minutes, and if you are not cleaned and dressed by then, I will not hesitate to punish you. It is my duty as your master. So I will comply." with that said, he turned a heel and steeped outside the door.

Zidane breathed heavily, his heart pounding wildly. He swore it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest any minute now. He broke out into tears sniffeling to himself practically yelling he wanted to die he wanted to be free of this madness. He couldn't take it any more- was he ever going to escape?! Even if he did, what could he say to the others?_ Why didn't he just kill me!?_

Zidane body wouldn't stop trembling. He reached up to his cheek just under the eyes. It felt sticky. He looked down at his fingers in horror, even his eyesight was hazy, but that wouldn't change what he saw, and he saw the crimson pungent blood on his fingertips. Suddenly he stood up, quickly walking over to the bathtub and sinking his body into the steaming water. It wasn't as hot as it was earlier, but it still stung his back. Zidane shivered. He couldn't waste time... how long had it been now? Five minutes? Ten? He had to hurry. He quickly dunked his head in the water and then washed his body gently.

After he finished he grabbed a nearby towel, drying himself, and he stared at it with a growing sense of trouble. He had stained it, was he going to get punished by Kuja if he stained his towel with his blood? Zidane began to tremble uncontrollably. He hurried himself to the bathroom and it felt like he hadn't gone in decades. finishing up quickly, he stared at himself in the mirror. It didn't even look like him anymore. His face carried no emotion but one- fear. Absolute fear. Droplets of water dripped from his hair, his eyes searched around for a blow-dryer, but he decided not to waste time that way. He shook the towel through his hair then looked at it again, hoping beyond hope it wasn't going to reflect another punishment upon him.

_Is he going to be mad? Is he going to put me through that hell again? What do I do? I can't shake this feeling away, I can't! I just..can't! _Zidane breathed unevenly tearsstreamed down his face his eyes soon jerked open as the door opened seconds later Kuja steeped in. His face grew pale he began to tremble as he gaped at the taller male in fear mixed with hate.

Kuja looked at Zidane his eyes growing hard and cold.

* * *

Well now, What will happen next???

This took me forever to come up with, apologies to all of you who read my story. I finally got really into it so I'm happy my brain is functioning ideas. Also I like to thank Shinnimus who is always helping me with corrections_...always_. And to those who review: Thank you! It means a lot to me when you all share your thoughts and feeling toward my story. Now- Kuja. Am I making him evil enough for you? Heh. Anyways, please review :)

xx


	7. Chapter 7 FuTiLe

Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy 9 neither do I own Dissidia or any of the characters that are taking place in my story. How is everyone, did you miss me? He he! I had no time to write, even on a laptop anymore since it broke for now. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Chapter 7: FuTiLe**

_His eyes fell on my unattended body that was obviously not ready, not dressed, not fixed. What is he going to do to me-? Is he going to lash out at my body again?! As if I wasn't abused badly enough… I lower my eyes down to the wet floor, staring at it and clenching the towel in my grip tightly..._

His hands began to shake- in fear and unease. '_I hate feeling like this! So weak- unable to defend myself! It ticks me off.' _Zidane's eyes begin to wet the edges off his eyes. But they turn into a glare; staring at the floor as if it was the one at fault.

Kuja stares at Zidane, unappeased. "Did I not say to be ready in twenty minutes? Is that not sufficient time to be ready? You really do enjoy making me furious don't you? That, or is it you enjoy my treatment of you?" He looked at Zidane oddly, as if in wonder.

Zidane looked up at Kuja menacingly. "I was lost in thought is all…" he replied in an icy tone.

"Lost in thought? Oh my! So my orders were nothing to you and you decided to be ignorant and careless towards your master?"

"What _me_? Careless?! You're the one who's ignorant and careless! Bringing me here kidnapping me and having me in chains to do whatever you please!? YOUR SICK! I hate YOU! I DETEST YOU I COULD CARELESS WHAT YOU WANT OR PLEASE!" He yelled out breathing heavily. For what was to come he was ready, but he did not care. Or did he?

Kuja shook his head, rubbing a tassel of silver hair. He let out a tired sigh, snapping his fingers making Zidane tumble to the ground. "Its music to my ears hearing you scream out in pain. I am your master- you are my slave. No one is coming to save you. So as long as you keep disobeying me, the harder it is going to be for you." He spoke arrogantly, as if teaching an infant the alphabet. He turned his head at the pained Zidane.

Zidane groaned as he clenched his fists, his face scrunched in torture and agonizing pain."S-Stop!...Nnnghhk!!..."

"I can't hear you I'm afraid. Did you say...stop? "

"Ye- agh!" Zidanes eyes rolled back in pain, feeling it grow more intense. His body burned and he knew his insides had to have been damaged- tissue scorched and muscle torn. "STOP THIS! PLEASE KUJA! STOP!!"

"Stop what? I'm your master- remember that. Aren't you going to _apologize_for being so careless and ignorant towards me, Zidane?" he teased with a mocking smile as he crouched down in front of Zidane, making sure that he would know who had the upper hand.

"Master…" Zidane glared at Kuja hatefully, his eyes beginning to soften as tears streamed down his face from the abuse.

Kuja smirked at this excitedly, his eyes glowing. "Master...what? Where's the apology and the begging? Stop what Zidane? What am I doing to you that's making you fall to the floor and making you cry so?" Kuja asks innocently wiping the tears away gently, long slender fingers running down the thief's soft cheek.

Zidane closed his eyes._ 'I wish I was dreaming. Why? Why can't this be a dream that I can merely awake from?!' _"Master...I ungh! I'm sorry...f-for m-my careless actions...Ple-please..." Zidane began, coughing with the feeling that blood was trying to come up. He swallowed hard, feeling his body tremble. "Stop it…please-!" he grasped Kuja's hand with his, clenching it.

Kuja smacked it away in something akin to contempt. "Don't touch me." he stood up wiping his hand on a handkerchief in disdain.

Zidane's vision began to blur- his body went numb and his strength drained. The pain went away; but he was feeling extremely weak and his head dropped to the cold wet pavement. Breathing heavily he began feeling nauseous.

Kuja looked back at Zidane "Well, I'm really impatient if you're not ready in another twenty it'll be the lashings for you. I will punish you severely" and with that he turned to leave.

Zidane tried lifting his body but it wouldn't respond. "K-Kuja… undo whatever is binding me" he gasped.

Kuja looks at Zidane dumbly. "Binding you? I don't understand. I undid my shackles and controlling worm inside you. Don't make me wait Zidane. I _detest_ waiting!" He announced, annoyed.

Zidane clenched his fists, or at least tried to, slightly trying to lift up his face. It felt like it weighed a thousand pounds though, so he dropped his head back down after lifting it a couple of centimeters.

A couple of minutes passed and all his attempts failed._ 'He's doing this on purpose. I know he is_.'

Zidane managed to get up after ten minutes and he swayed quite a bit. Almost losing his balance, his body still felt oddly numb. He glanced around and realized that he was not tied down to anything. He began looking around- trying to find a way out. He ran towards the window and managed to open it a little. As soon as he placed his leg out, he noticed that he was completely naked.

A creak was heard as the door opened.

Zidane froze. Looking behind himself, horror written upon his face.

A maid and a butler walked in, but the butler looked oddly brown haired female who stood next to the other taller male who was grinning. Next to the butler the maid had a huge frown.

The taller male butler ran toward Zidane hugging him. "Aw Zidane I missed you!" he says with a huge grin.

Zidane eyes widen blushing furiously. Trying to break free from the embrace he was receiving. "Ow don't hug so tight!" he s wincing from the pain "Who are you anyways? Get off!" Zidane struggled.

"Ow Zidane calm down, It's me Bartz."

Zidane stopped and instead began hitting Bartz. "It took you this long to find ME!?" he growled practically crying of joy.

Bartz smiled rubbing his bruised cheek were Zidane had injured him" Haha ok ok calm down I'm here now right? I'm sorry we just couldn't figure out where the location was and I had to get convince Squall. Man Kuja really did a number on you" he frowned.

"Yeah it wasn't fun either. So Squall? Where is he?" Zidane began glancing around.

Bartz pulled Zidane close whispering in his ear. "He's right over there but don't say anything to him about the maid outfit. It was _really _hard to get him to wear it." He smirked.

Zidane looked over at Squall.

Squall glared at Zidane angrily as if saying: 'Don't you dare say anything or I swear- I'll make you regret It.' kind of glare.

Zidane quickly glanced at Bartz "What time is it? We have to get out before Kuja returns." He hissed impatiently.

Bartz stared at Zidane and blinked a couple of times "Huh? What did you just say? I didn't catch that?"

Zidane's face reddened "Stop looking! I know I'm naked but doesn't mean you have to stare like that!"

Squall stepped in front of Bartz, annoyed. "We have to go. Now. Get him some clothes and let's go." He said.

Bartz smiled " Oh, uh, I know. Leon take off your clothes and give them to Zidane since you told me that you _would_ rather come here naked rather than wear that outfit. Now you can actually do that- but we're leaving this time." He grinned.

Squall turns to look at Bartz angrily "I'm not walking anywhere naked!" he said pulling Bartz jacket of and covering Zidane with it.

Zidane covered his mouth trying not to laugh but immediately turned to Bartz "Let's go... but I want to get my weapon first- before we leave this place."

Bartz turns to look at Zidane surprised "Your weapon? Really? Your kidding me aren't you!?" he said laughing nervously.

Zidane shook his head. "No I need it; It took me forever to get that weapon." He says letting out a sigh.

Bartz face grew nervous. "Aw fine... only because you ask. But we got to get you dressed as a maid or we'll look suspicious." He says pulling Zidane out of the room.

Bartz ran quickly to a room and began re-dressing Zidane.

Zidane yelped and backed away. "I can dress myself." He says blushing furiously as he put on the dress. His pride balked after another few moments though, and suddenly he pulled it off angrily, yelling at Bartz: "No! I am not wearing this! Give me a tuxedo or whatever you butlers wear." He said with a childish pout.

"But, I really want to see you wear a maid outfit..." Bartz whined.

Squall walked up to Zidane and rolled his eyes in understanding at the way Zidane was feeling.

"There _are_enough tuxedos... but the maid outfit would suit you much better!! I know they would." Bartz said, trying to convince Zidane.

Squall approached Bartz, his eyes looking dark and grim, his mouth curved into a displeased frown. "You said I had to wear this outfit because there was no more butler outfits."

Bartz looked at Squall innocently "Huh? I did? Oh um, well you do look good in that outfit, and we didn't get caught, right?"

Squall smiled at Zidane. "Will you wait here while I _discuss_something with Bartz?" he said politely.

Zidane nodded nervously. _He's actually smiling? Wow...Creepy…._

Bartz grabbed Zidanes arm "No wait lets just hurry and get out of here we have no time to be discussing anything!? R-right Zidane?" he said nervously.

Squall immediately grabs Bartz dragging him away into a dark room closing it.

Zidane gulped waiting nervously.

Squall stepped out of the room in a sophisticated matter. "Ok let's go hurry up and get dressed already try that maid outfit we have no time." he says fixing his tie.

Zidane sighed putting on the frilly dress. _I don't even want to argue._"Where's Bartz?"

Bartz comes out of the room injured and wearing a maid's outfit. "Ugh…"

Zidane eyes widen "Bartz are you ok?" he asks noticing how beaten up he looked.

Bartz grinned "Aw how cute you look Zidane let me hug ya" he says squeezing Zidane tightly. He planted a kiss on his cheek.

Zidane blushed pushing him off when he noticed Leon glaring at him. "Ok Ok! Lets go already!" He says walking out the door.

Bartz followed behind him.

Zidane gasped though, when he saw Kuja coming. He immediately pushed Bartz inside the room "Shh!" he hissed, and grinded his back against the wall.

Kuja looked angrily at Zidane. "Why weren't you in your room?" he said barely above a whisper, terrifyingly quiet, annoyed and ready to strike Zidane down at that very moment...

-x-

**Yes Yes, I took forever, but here it is: chp. 7! Blame my annoying bf for making me take off my flash drive I ended up forgetting it at his house twice so yeah. Well I'm done, sorry Shinnimus (my caring beta, lol) for making you wait and thank you, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 BeTrAyEd

**Disclaimer: **Dissidia Final Fantasy does not belong to me, nor do the characters. Please enjoy. I apologize if I took too long again. Also: a spoiler if you haven't beaten FF9 o.o .

Chapter 8. BeTrAyAl

_My heart stopped in an instant. How did I actually take that long to change? It wasn't even twenty minutes or thirty - wait, how much time did he give me to change anyways? Like I should worry about that; right now I have to worry about getting the hell out of here! But how if he's standing right there? I don't even have my scythes, or anything to use as a weapon to defend myself. Bartz and Squall - do they have their weapons? Three against one should be good…Of course that seems to be impossible since I don't even have a weapon. I should just give up and let Bartz and Squall try their luck. I'll figure out how to get out next time…wait a minute, give up?_

Zidane glared at Kuja hatefully, gulping as he began to tremble uncontrollably.

"What are you doing? Get over here, stop wasting my time! If you hurry yourself over to me I won't punish you." He smirked, looking at Zidane playfully, his eyes looking hungry at the small male. "...too bad though, since that outfit satisfies me."

Zidane angrily grabbed anything close by to defend himself with, ending up clenching a broom in a shaking grip and pointing it at Kuja his eyes flashing with anger and indignation." How 'bout you go screw yourself first! Go die already!" He spat, as close to hissing as he'd ever been in his life.

Kuja looked at Zidane semi-surprised as he raised an eyebrow, cornering the blonde boy. "..Screw myself...then die? Is _that_ what you said to me?" He leant forward, closing in and breaking the gap between them, making Zidane back up against the wall.

"Mmngh…I…y-you heard me…" Zidane held his breath staring helplessly at Kuja his lowered lip trembled even as the rest of him froze feeling his mouth begin to dry. Remembering the horrid pain that Kuja caused upon his fragile vulnerable body; he began to shake uncontrollably.

Kuja's hand's draped down Zidane's golden blonde head as he played with the strands of hair with a curious gentleness. "I'm _sure_ you don't mean that." his voice cooed softly as he spoke.

Zidane's lip curved into a pout, looking up at Kuja with his eyes hardened an icy blue, trying to ignore the fear he was feeling. He wanted to start insulting him and to say how much he detested the silver haired male. But for some reason, he was unable to say anything at all.

Kuja chuckled cruelly, knotting a clump of the boy's locks in his fist then pulling hard, making him yelp. "Looks like the cat hasn't actually caught your tongue _after_ all." He chirped in glee at the cute whimper he'd managed to obtain.

Zidane winced, turning his eyes up to glare angrily at Kuja. "S-Stop it!" He tried prying Kuja's grip off of his hair, digging his nails into the man's wrist. "Let go you shit!" Zidane growled, growing angrier by the second and lusting for Kuja's blood, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline.

Kuja pulled Zidane's hair back more brutally, making Zidane call out coarsely in his pain. "Say that again."

Suddenly, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Bartz bolted out of a room, a battle cry on his lips but barely registering in any of them's attention. Swinging his sword with a reckless abandon at Kuja, eyes flared in anger at his actions toward Zidane.

Kuja detached himself from his prey, backing off while dodging. He looked oddly at what came at him and flashed a melancholy smile, his eyes widening in excitement. Another brown haired man ran in behind Bartz, Squall. Taking out his gun blade he looked at Kuja fearlessly, blocking out and rejecting to remember how badly they were beaten not too long ago.

Kuja covered his mouth, chuckling bemusedly. "Again? Have you forgotten the past? It's not wise to forget the past or else you will end up repeating the same mistake a second time." He lifted himself and looked down at his opponents with confidence.

"We haven't! …But it doesn't mean that we're going to run away and not bother trying! Zidane is coming with me, and I'm taking him back even if it's by force, or even if I have to kill you permanently! I could give a damn if he's your _brother_." Bartz spat darkly.

Zidane blushed at the remark, his heart skipping a beat. He swallowed hard, fixing his hair trying to get the strands away from his eyes - his hair was undone from Kuja's violent pulling, and he slowed down as he floated back to Bartz' remark. Squall's fear dispersed. He felt a little stronger by the remark, and he wasn't going to run away - he had to be strong, but it seemed to bother him the way he said how he was going to be the one to save Zidane like he _wanted_ Zidane.

"You don't listen do you? It's a waste of my breath to try and talk to you." Kuja rolled his eyes.

"That's right.'Cause no one wants to hear your rambling and stupid comments or what you have to say!" Bartz pulled Zidane's wrist tugging him behind him. Smiling at him with a wink

.

Zidane almost tripped, stumbling, and looked at Bartz oddly. "What are you doing? I'm going to fight too!"

Bartz smiles, rubbing Zidane's hair "How 'bout you make a run for it? We didn't come here for fun. It was to get you out of here, and we wouldn't want to fail now. We'll meet you later…so _go_."

Squall let out an annoyed sigh as he glanced back at Zidane, loosening his grip on his weapon. Kuja noticed Squall's unease quickly, smirking at his opponent's hesitation.

"I can't just leave you guys here. I'll fight too!" Zidane lifted the broom in his hand.

"With a _broom_! Are you mad! You need to get away Zidane, I mean it!" He said firmly, though he added in a whisper "Right, how 'bout you use that when we get back home, while I sit back and enjoy your services in that maid's outfit?" He winks, smiling.

Zidane blushed, looking down at the ground dumbly with a slightly confused expression as Kuja approached Bartz, letting out a long yawn. "You're going to chat up my slave with a bunch of crap like that? I'm afraid that isn't going to happen."

Bartz pushed Zidane away. "Go! Hurry and it _will_ happen, I swear to you! ...I'll make sure it does." Bartz flashed an arrogant grin at Kuja at the last part of his sentence.

Taking one last look at his friends, he nodded. Zidane made a run for it. He looked around the mansion or whatever it was he was in, who knows what it was but it was huge and he seemed like he was in a maze even as he ran, sweat starting to build on his forehead. He hoped they would be safe…

Bartz lunged forward with his sword. "Hiyaaaahh!"

Kuja barely had to dodge Bartz was so unfocused, and boredly grabbed the young man's head, slamming it against the wall effortlessly. Bartz let out a loud groan. He felt something crack and a light, warm trickle of blood streaming down his forehead marred his sight. He could have sworn he saw stars or a bright flash; he dropped to the floor in shock sliding down slowly as he let out another long groan of pain.

"Bartz!" Squall cried, running toward Bartz but stopping a few feet away.

"It's pointless!" Kuja laughed insanely. "Why do you even _try_? Didn't I say not to forget the past? Surely my slave is worth all this, if not more? You're only making me enjoy and want him more…_so_ much more! I guess you're simply making it more enjoyable." His amethyst eyes widening with his darkened humor, looking overjoyed with the situation. His eyes moved toward the chestnut haired male. "You going to entertain me or bore me to death?"

Squall stared at the floor hard, slowly raising his frail face to look Kuja in the eye. He lifted his weapon even as Bartz struggled to raise himself off the ground, his breathing becoming uneven and his hair hanging from his face as his gaze grew darker and crimson blood dripped from his mouth and down along his chin.

_Zidane…_

Kuja let out another yawn "Aren't you _annoying!_ ...Then again I was not aiming to kill you at all, but to simply knock you out." He rubbed the sleep that had formed in his eyes from yawning.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Bartz breathed out between gasps, glaring at Kuja, hatefully demanding an answer.

"Why? Why not? I wanted a slave and Zidane suits my taste! He always has! Regardless he's mine and there's nothing you can do about it. I have absolute control over him...or at least, I will over time...he just needs to be disciplined and we will be together in darkness." Kuja walked past Bartz.

Bartz lifted himself up, his joints cracking a bit as he put his strength all on his bruised hands, he trembled from the pain and stared anxiously at Kuja. "I-I wont let you…touch him…" he rasped.

"You're going to stop me?" Kuja's grin widens in amused by what Bartz was saying to him.

Squall walked over to Bartz, standing in front of him and lifting his sword, resting it on his shoulder. His eyes darkened as he stared down Kuja like he would bite at any moment if he were to harm Bartz.

"S-Squall…what are you...?" Bartz looked at Squall confused, lifting himself a little more.

Squall stepped on Bartz' back pushing him back down. "Stay down. Can't you see when you have lost? I'll take care of him." With a swoop that surprised Kuja he slashed upwards with a sharp thrust, injuring the silver-haired man's neck, slightly grazing it.

Kuja grabbed his neck rubbing it softly. He felt warm liquid trickle down his hand he stared at his hand a bit surprised by Squall's achievement. "You...you bruised me! Nicely done nicely done. But...I'm not impressed." He growled, annoyed.

"Who said that I was trying to impress you? I'm not doing it because of you, everything I'm doing..." He lifts his gun blade his eyes running through the blade examining it carefully his reflection reflecting back at him. "Is for Bartz…and Zidane." His eyes sway over to Kuja his blue eyes shining with determination.

Bartz lifted his head, his face painted with a tint of pink shadowing over his cheeks. His expression changed as he stood quickly, ignoring the pain of his joints cracking and the aching circulating across his chest and arms throughout him, raising his own weapon to stand beside Squall.

Rolling his eyes and letting out a tired sigh, he smirked. "How charming. You want me to give you my slave back just because of that? Not so much of a touching speech, it made me absolutely sick. It's not going to happen because I won't let it, don't you see? It's funny really." Kuja began laughing loudly.

"What's funny about this?" Bartz shouted startling Squall and making him fall over sideways in shock. "Stop laughing! We may_ look _weak and have no strength against you, but it doesn't mean were about to give up! I will not give up! Not on Zidane, Zidane means too much to me to just give up on him!"

Squall got up, rattled. "I thought you were still badly injured!" Squall screeched, punching Bartz in outrage, making him cry out in pain.

"You seem so hung over my slave, while he is hung over you." Kuja stated, pointing over at Squall to Bartz. "That little speech you made just now didn't sound like you were showing affection toward just Ba-"

"This is getting old. You talk too much." Squall raised his sword for the second time, swinging it and trying to hit Kuja like his attack before, though now more ruthless and fierce than before.

Kuja dodged gracefully. "You're attacking more carelessly now. You don't want me to hit you were it hurts do you? You have too much honor for that, right? Am I going to hurt the lion's _pride_?" he says in a sweet tone, winking playfully at Squall.

Squall winced, annoyed, and he spun his sword at the man, attacking with the fated circle then charging with the Rough drive but his attacks were being avoided. Bartz grabbed Squall's arm, pulling him back and stopping his next attack just barely in time. He began coughing as he fell to the floor gasping for air. "Calm down Squall…don't let him…get to you…"

"How can it not when it's all _true! _Don't you see? How blind you are is truly, well, tragic. It's sad...oh how sad it truly is." Kuja said, acting like it saddened him, yet he let out a small giggle.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Bartz asked hoarsely, his throat burning in pain. Driven with confusion and curiosity he stared at Kuja both expecting and hoping for an answer. Squall grabbed Bartz' arm. "What are you doing? Don't you see he's trying to mess with your-"

"Mind? Really, am I? You're going to deny my words Squall? I'm lying, am I? Of course, then if my words are lies why do you try so hard to refrain me for saying them so?" Squall growled a bit under his breath.

"Hit a nail on the head, have I?" He smiled joyfully. "The words young Leon spoke earlier; all his determination was for _you_ Bartz…He seems to grow tired of all your teasing and being just your boy toy."

Squall released Bartz and began approaching Kuja, hungering to make Kuja's head drop from his shoulder's - anything as long as he would stop talking. His eyes burned into Kuja's.

"He just wants you to see him as a _lover_, dear Bartz. He loves you, you see. Oh, how he hates it that you won't shut up about Zidane. How you talk about him, how you just wan-..." Kuja fell hard as he was rammed into by the raging brunette gunman, hitting his head on the wall. He groaned as he stood back up, but laughed. "Ouch…" he rubbed his cheek, grinning.

Bartz looked at Squall, confused. He didn't understand why Squall acted so brutally. "S-Squall?" he asked softly, confused yet hesitating in a way to not make Squall any angrier. The gunman dropped to his knees, his hair covering half his face. He felt embarrassed, humiliated, exposed, pathetic...and most of all, weak.

Kuja glided closely to Squall with a wide, evil smirk.

Bartz made himself move finally, but when he did so was thrown across to the far wall by Kuja, hitting it with a loud thwack. Bartz' vision was blurred and fogged, his head spinning. He tried to squint to look and communicate to Squall, but he could do nothing.

Kuja whispered in Squall's ear, "Did you think I'd say that and lose you? Bartz didn't hear a single word. I'm saying that if you join me, I will get Bartz to forget about Zidane. And you can have Bartz all to yourself." He cooed.

Squall opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder at Kuja. Squall couldn't help but get Goosebumps from the eerie glow that lingered over him, shadowing him.

"Just join me for a bit and I will return the favour... I win, you win. We _all_ win." He chimes happily though nothing looked innocent from the smile he had across his face. He stood and walked over to Bartz, Squall glancing at his love for a moment before he crouches down to Bartz' level.

Bartz tried to focus. "S-Squall?"

Squall caressed Bartz' cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry." He reached in his pocket, taking out a restorative potion and dropping it onto his lap. He stood then, turning and running off into the darkness, following after Kuja.

Bartz struggled for the third time to try and stand, but fell back on to the ground panting. His gasps coming harshly even as more blood trickles from his stomach and he leans against the wall.

_Squall? What's going on? Why? What are you doing? What are you thinking? What did that freak do to you!_

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm super sorry I took forever in writing this; I decided to start writing more starting now. Cause it's unfair having you guys wait for me and girls of course ^^ but anyways I'm sorry 'bout the wait. Hmmm, didn't expect this to happen huh? Also, thanking my awesome beta (Miss Nightbelle) who always helps me and makes this fanfic readable. Thank you!

From Miss Nightbelle: Any lateness in the update of this fic is mainly MY fault. I apologize profusely for my forgetfulness. This is quite a handful to beta for, but I try my best! XD Hope you enjoyed Kurayami's story!


	9. Chapter 9 FrUsTrAtIoN

**Disclaimer: **Dissidia and Final Fantasy 9 does not belong to me, nor do the characters. Please enjoy. I apologize if I took too long again. Also: a spoiler if you haven't beaten FF9 o.o .

I apologize if my story is going around slowly … I had it all planed out and everything but worry not I will push my brain and hurry myself to satisfy you ^^.

Chapter 9- FrUsTrAtIoN

Zidane looked around he was completely lost; the castle was way too big how did Squall and Bartz manage not to get lost in here? Zidane continues walking with a frown on his face what made him more upset was the dress he was wearing. It was foolish and stupid at least that's how he felt not only that he felt useless.

Zidane sees a door and he opens it hoping it leads out somewhere but the door wouldn't bugged to his dismay he continues walking to the left in result to it he couldn't help but grow frustrated as every step he took it seemed he was just going deeper and deeper into the castle away from the exit with every step he took.

Squall steps in front of Zidane causing him to step back surprise.

"S-Squall?" Zidane looks at the brown haired male oddly. "Where's Bartz?" he asks suspiciously. What struck him more was where in the hell did Squall appear out of? Was this an illusion from Kuja or something? He shouldn't let his guard down very much become comfortable or relax with the appearance of Squall after all Bartz was nowhere in sight. How did Squall appear out of the blue?

Squall approaches Zidane closer lifting his gun blade and resting it on his shoulder smirking down at the small blonde he grabs Zidane's wrist without bothering to reply he started walking back the opposite direction that Zidane was walking in.

Zidane pulls back "HEY! You're going the wrong way Squall let go!" Zidane pulled but Squall wouldn't budge off or loosen his grip on him. "You're hurting me let go!" Zidane struggled.

Squall teleported with Zidane into Kuja's room and threw Zidane in front of Kuja once he arrived. He turned to look at Kuja expecting something in return at least that's how it looked like in Squalls expression.

Zidane rose to his feet quickly backing away from Kuja he returned to look at Squall accusingly his face painted with betrayal. "What's going on Squall!" he demanded taking a step towards Squall ready to strike him somehow or someway. Maybe Kuja had his brain washed poor Squall and is now turning them against each other? Zidane eyes widen as soon as Squall opened his mouth to talk.

"Will you now give me what you were going to give me? Kuja?" he asked intently ignoring Zidane "I think you do have some sense Kuja. It's a win for me and you." He smiled darkly he connects his blue eyes to Kuja's amethyst ones awaiting impatiently for an answer to his question.

"Of course, did you think I was joking? I certainly don't joke when it comes to getting what I want or desire to have." Kuja looks over at Zidane with a playful grin his eyes return to look at Squall "Which would you prefer? Bartz to forget Zidane ever existed or to have Bartz completely immobilized to your every command; Like Zidane here?" he chirped happily not caring whether Zidane was present or not.

Zidane eyes flare up he starts going for Squall aiming to hit him until he is interrupted "YOU JE-." Zidane falls to his knees without any will on his own. Zidane lifts his head up to look at Squall not understanding why Squall was doing this "W-Why…?" he gasped through the numbness taking over his body that Kuja had control over. His body trembled it was taken over by sweat and uncontrollable dizziness.

Squall took another step away from Zidane and smiled lightly at Kuja "Have command and control?" he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of it.

Zidane moved up forward trying to lift himself up but instead was hit with nauseated feeling sending hmm to lay on the floor in a sickly matter he began gasping for air that was needed at the time; his head began spinning and whirling.

"No just erase Zidane from Bartz mind." Squall said prompt and sure of himself as he stared back down at Zidane's churning who silently began weeping to himself. Squall nervously looked at Kuja who caught his uneasiness.

Kuja looks at Squall grabbing Squall's shirt and pulling it forward making Squall react violently swinging to chop Kuja's head off but missing as he was pushed to the wall "You're acting suspicious. I'm not stupid what's on your mind? Why are you staring at my slave like that? You aren't allowed to look at him! No one is allowed to stare at him without my permission." He hisses in a dangerously but threatening tone.

Squall gasps "How do you expect me to react! When you grab me so suddenly like that as if you're going to attack me." He spat angrily glaring at Kuja infuriated his face frowned annoyed at Kuja's actions.

"Then don't do things that anger me especially toward my slave unless you want to challenge me again." He threatened angrily clenching Squalls neck it slipped Kuja's anger was hard to control he lifted Squall off the floor causing him to gag.

Zidane's bind was weakened Zidane gasped his mind whirling back to normal he turns to face Kuja and his eyes widen he uses all his force to grab Kuja's arm "KUJA! STOP! Let him go!" he gasped trying to pry Kuja's hands free. Squalls face went pale his oxygen was being blocked by Kuja's grip. Squalls eyes rolled back he stopped moving Zidane couldn't help but cry "STOP!" he sobbed.

Kuja throws Squall's lifeless body aside and grabs Zidane staring at him confused he blinked, cupping Zidane's left cheek caressing it softly his purple eyes glowing a bit "Do you love him?" he asked almost regretting ever asking but if Zidane said yes he would kill Squall and Zidane will have no choice but to forget and love him.

Zidane pushed Kuja off and started to run toward Squall tears falling down his cheek he ended up falling to the ground but resumed to approach the knocked out Squall he whimpered silently to himself "S-Squall?" he chokes out. "Squall…?" he repeats he grabs Squall's lifeless body and he holds onto Squalls arm trembling. Squall still didn't respond he was knocked out cold.

Kuja eyes grow enflared with rage his eyes flash angrily growing with envy he hurried over To Zidane and Squall getting ready to finish Squall off he begins channeling energy in one hand approaching the two males his eyes growing cold with every second that passed.

Zidane notices what Kuja was doing and moves in front of Kuja "What are you doing!" he shouted angrily grabbing Kuja's arm. "What's wrong with you!" he grips Kuja he couldn't help but feel a little frightened by his reaction after all Kuja right now looked insane and blood-thirsty.

"I'm ridding him of his own putrid existence." He says in a low but deadly tone his eyes looked menacing and fierce ready to drench his hands in blood. Kuja turns to face Zidane annoyed by his reaction he pushes him off hard beginning to approach Squall he grabbed Squalls shirt lifting him of the floor "What's this have that I don't? He's weak. Truly unfit to take care of you; look at him he dares to betray you. Is this what you call a friend? Or very much a worthy lover." He says as he releases Squalls shirt and grabs his neck squeezing it causing Squall to return out of his knocked out state.

Zidane groaned landing hard on his arm he raises his head toward Kuja "You betrayed me along with him! I never called him a lover! You don't know anything about me! You want me to submit to you! FUCK YOU! I RATHER DIE!" Zidane said angrily grabbing Squall's leg trying to get him away from Kuja.

Kuja eyes flared up and threw Squall hard across the room grabbing Zidane's arm "You rather what?" he says squeezing his arm beginning to bruise it his eyes turn cold and deadly. Snapping his fingers and awaits patiently with a knowingly smirk.

Zidane's glares at Kuja hatefully starting to regret what he said his stomach churned growling in pain his eyes flinched and he began coughing his knees give out making him fall but was kept off the ground his arm was squeezed until it was cracked. Making Zidane cry out in a wail he felt faint and in shock suddenly everything went black the pain was to much for him to bare and stay conscious.

~ 4 days later~

Zidane wakes up with a grumbling stomach and a bruised arm that made him shout out in pain the moment he awakes he stares at his arm and winces again when he touches his arm. He fell against the bed he was in the metal braces that were clamped to his ankles and wrist. This was a reminder to him that he had no will no say in anything no freedom he was chained like the slave he was. A door opened making Zidane react quickly turning to the door his mouth opened in surprised.

A brown haired male walked toward Zidane dressed in a butler's outfit he walked toward Zidane with a small cart filled of food and beverages the scent of food filled Zidane's nose but that didn't change Zidane reaction whatsoever. The young male smiled at Zidane "The Master asked me to bring you some food also he told me to ask you if you wished anything else. I'm to do as you tell me to." He says casually rubbing the brown bangs from his blue eyes. His expression was blank in a way.

"B-Bartz! What are you doing! Um is this a disguise! Bartz where is he! Where's Squall!" Zidane asks as he attempts to approach his friend but was jolted back in place to his dismay making him cry out in pain from the sudden burning feeling he got from his arm.

Bartz hurried over to Zidane's side and held his shoulder "Young master, please relax your sprained arm. Here I will feed you your food and how do you know my name? Have you heard of me from Master Kuja?" he smiled rubbing Zidane's arm he hurried over to the cart of food and rolled it near Zidane's side. "Here eat your food before it gets cold or else it wont taste good anymore." He says kindly.

Zidane shook his head "No! Tell me what's going on! FUCK KUJA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" he shouted smacking the food from Bartz hand. He felt himself tearing apart day after day it got worse. How long has it been since he was captured? Was he really going to be imprisoned in this hell forever he hadn't eaten in days he felt weak he craved food but his state of mind refused to eat right now but his stomach urged and begged to be feed.

Bartz eyes widen his face stricken with confusion "What? What's going on…well I don't know why you're chained up. I'm just here to serve the master. To serve you also I didn't know you detested the master so much. I apologize if I have upset you, please if there's anything I can do to make you better then please tell me. Please command me and I will oblige." He said assure.

Zidane expression died he knew what was going on Kuja! Kuja had erased Bartz memory to hurt him to show him what he could do. What he was capable off. He was raped from his freedom literally and eventually. Zidane felt his heart race tears trailed down his cheeks his blue orbs glazing and he hugged Bartz rubbing his face into his chest. "Kiss me then…" Zidane whined pulling Bartz into a kiss he felt alone even more alone he failed he failed into being with Garnet into marrying Garnet into escaping he needed to be relieved from his stress from his imprisonment. He refused to give Kuja bliss.

Bartz eyes widen pulling away quickly from Zidane his expression flushed and confused "Wh-What…? I…" he begins to try finding a way to escape.

Zidane reached for Bartz wrist and pulled him closer to him biting Bartz lower lip pulling him onto the bed with him. "You don't want to disobey you said…you'd listen; you said I can command you." He whispered his breathe hitting Bartz lip. Zidane's healed hand raked Bartz tie pulling him more for a kiss. His tongue slide in his mouth in and out teasingly. Bartz couldn't help but respond toward Zidane's alluring actions. Zidane let out a desperate reply "Please Bartz." He begs tears staring pithily at Bartz.

Bartz grinned shyly wrapping a hand on Zidane's soft petite cheek "Look little blonde Master your going to get me in trouble." He kissed Zidane's tears "Don't cry…look maybe if you tell me why you know my name I will do as you say." He said failing to resist the blonde's seductive kisses and teasing.

I have proudly finished this well I mean the chapter and again I apologize to my beta for my lack of Grammar I have not gained the ability to better myself but I will try to improve much more. Also I had a hard time in writing this but now I realized that this story will not be short and I will make sure not to make it too long. I hope I have surprised you and kept you interested in a way. Thank you for everything Miss Nightbelle you have put up with me and help me regardless thank you.


	10. Chapter 10 HopElEsS

Disclaimer: Dissidia and Final Fantasy 9, does not belong to me, nor do the characters. Please enjoy. I apologize if I took too long again. Also: a spoiler if you haven't beaten FF9 o.o .

A/N: I'm really slow now my process is now hard to say I will try to publish these chapters as much and as soon as I can I can't promise anything now.

Chapter 10- HoPeLeSs

"You don't remember me?" Zidane stares at Bartz surprised his face turning confused he looked around carefully he didn't know if Bartz had a plan or not or was just acting strange because he was being watched carefully. "Come on Bartz it's me Zidane don't you find it weird that I'm tied like this by chains I'm your best friend do you really not remember…me?" his voice trailed off seeing the look at Bartz his best friend was he really gone. "Are you acting?" he whispered staring at Bartz with hope.

"I'm sorry young Master, but I don't know you this is my first time seeing you Master Kuja barely took me in couple of days ago. You see I came here to visit with my friend Leon the area is quite beautiful. We were sight-seeing until I dropped all our money so now well you see, I'm working up my money. The Master offered us the job." He says smiling back at Zidane he stands up going to the cart of food. "Oh I brought you food." He says positively.

"No, you came here to visit me, I got kidnapped by Kuja and you and Leon came to save me but Leon Betrayed us…I don't know why…your acting weird Come on Bartz." Zidane's face grew troubled. "What did they do to you Bartz?" He thought.

"I don't remember telling you my name, are you psychic? Haha, Shhh...There now maybe the starvation and long sleep confused you or caused you to hallucinate such a story or you have me confused with someone else I mean that guy must be pretty good looking if he looks like me." He chuckles. I barely started working here remember? I haven't been here long. You have been out for a couple of days." He says with a small smile. "He's pretty cute." He thinks.

Zidane ignored Bartz and got on top of him. "He erased your memory I bet. Don't you understand?" He says pulls Bartz tie making it loose. "You really don't remember do you…I'll make you remember." Zidane quickly took off his shirt pulling Bartz shirt undoing the button before Bartz would have a chance to react. "What am I doing…? I just can't believe this I won't he can't forgot me like that…" he thinks sadly his expression turning sad.

"Whoa! Hey!" Bartz blushes falling backwards on the bed with Zidane on top of him he felt provoked and wrapped his arms around Zidane's waist rolling over making himself be on top, pinning Zidane down "Hold on…" he gasps feeling his thoughts spinning he gasps staring at Zidane feeling aroused he licks his lower lip his hair falling forward creating a shadow over his blue eyes. "We shoul-"

Zidane forces his tongue in Bartz mouth not letting him speak reaching for Bartz groin his hands swiftly undoing Bartz pants quickly "You want me, this says otherwise." He grabs Bartz member gripping it desperately. He licks Bartz lip trying to show how vulnerable he was, the small blonde quickly looks at what he's wearing he seemed to be wearing some short pants. He thinks to himself "Kuja you sick fuck you never cease to amaze me you pervert, I really have to get out of here before he rapes me…" His focus returns to Bartz searching his eyes longing to be remembered.

Bartz groans and gives in a little almost falling on top of Zidane. "Ah…wait" he says flinching a bit he arches his back backwards and pulls Zidane on top of him "Let me touch you.." he says his head spinning his thoughts pushing onto perversion and temptation. He runs his hands toward Zidane's hair running his hands through his bangs he reaches lower to where it was tied and began undoing it and letting his hair fall to his shoulders. "The Masters really lucky to have you young Master." He says smiling arrogantly falling helpless to the small blonde. "I have to do what he says right?" he thought grinning inside.

"Call me Zidane." He moves licking Bartz neck keeping his eyes narrow "What can I do…What am I doing…?" he thinks moving his head lower to Bartz groin releasing Bartz manhood from his pants revealing him, hastily he rubs him enjoying the sensation in his hands. Zidane released a smile his hands shook with anticipation making Bartz moan and groan. "But I want to touch you you feel so good you're so big I just." Zidane lowers his head tickling Bartz revealed area with his soft long hair. His hands began gripping Bartz hips teasing him.

Bartz eyes widen "No wait, I can't…nngh." Bartz was too excited to reject or move he really wanted the small blondes pinkish mouth on his hardness he could feel his heart racing he couldn't remember why he came in for his masters orders were forgotten. He pushes Zidane off with force. Making him cry in surprise, small clear fluids cry down from his tip running down his long hardness it quivered he felt it pulsing crying to be inside the small blonde he grips Zidane hands putting them above his head. Shoving his mouth and kissing Zidane with a lot of passion and desperate relief. "Zidane let me in you, where's the lube I could just if you suck…I can…no I can maybe use my fingers and jerk you if you want…you tease…" he chuckled kissing Zidane's nose.

Zidane stared at Bartz shocked he felt inferior always being bottom but that immediately was forgotten as soon as Bartz began rubbing him not waiting for Zidane to answer or argue back. Bartz was already lost in thought and was commencing with whatever he desired. His shorts were immediately pulled off along with his boxers he furiously blushes his tail trying to hide himself.

Bartz rubs Zidane's entry slipping a finger inside making Zidane gasps "Your tight eh heh, I just want to shove myself inside you!" his hand twitches "God you tease me god I love you." He kisses Zidane continually his arousal reaching his limit, biting Zidane's neck and rubbing him shoving another finger inside. "So hot…so ready aren't you?" he goes back looking at Zidane lovingly his stare becoming intensified with every passing second. "You're so cute Zidane…" he says in a whisper.

Zidane gasps tears releasing from his eyes blushing furiously. "Save me Bartz take me away from here shh…nnn" he moans cutely his eyes shining and glistening almost sobbing at the look Bartz was giving him he really looked at Zidane different like he really didn't remember Zidane "this stare is different." He thought to himself.

"Hey!" A brown-haired male runs toward them pulling Bartz of with force a glare falls on Zidane "What the Fuck are you doing!" he stares angrily at Bartz infuriated "Are you stupid!" he snarls unbelieving taking out his gun blade and shooting at Zidane making sure only to grace his check.

Bartz falls back and quickly pulls his pants up "He started it I swear you uh…come on you can't say no to that!" he says pointing at Zidane his face red with embarrassment. He fixes his tie returning back to reality he couldn't help but return to looking back to the blonde "He's cute! Squall…" he whined not wanting to stop what he was doing. "I should have locked the door." He thought glumly.

"No wonder you were taking so long to come back. I can't believe your arguing with me! I can say no to him!" Squall stares widely at Bartz his head getting hot his teeth clenching his sword he restrains himself a little. "Cute? What am I then? What you want to do him! What am I painted here!" he says shoving his sword down through the floor making it crack. Startingto lose his cool.

'"No, no I, he, I love you Squall…don't get mad please…" he scratches his head "I was just doing as I was told." His face turns into a pout "It's our job no? You want to get back to our hometown don't you? You want to get paid. Well my hometown at least cause you ran out on Rinoa remember?" He says frowning.

Zidane grows sad he rubs his cheek raising his eyes to Squall glaring a bit then resumes with putting his shorts on. He grabbed his blanket and covered himself with it hiding. He didn't' know what to say but he was pleased with himself. His stomach growled remembering that Squall and Bartz were servants daringly he uncovers his face still wearing the blanket over his hair kind of the way a nun would cover herself. He was about to say something but didn't bother.

"Love me…If Kuja sees what you're doing he could kill you. Are you really stupid or what?" he snarls pulling Bartz arm and putting him behind himself "We should trade jobs, I'm going to watch this runt for now on." he glares at Zidane hatefully feeling a bit intimidated. "I don't know why I agreed to let you do so."

Zidane gets of the bed his chains clanking together "You guys are going to leave me here!" There was sadness in his voice. "You got to get me out of here!" he says his voice cracking and begins moving quickly forward suddenly falling back since the chains would let him go so far. "Agh!" he falls to the floor. "Squall don't do this to me…" he says his eyes tearing.

Bartz runs toward Zidane "Kuja wanted me to watch him. Young master are you ok?" he pulls him up worriedly forgetting that Squall was present once again. "Don't say such nonsense heck I would trade you spots if I could live here." He looks around the room. "You're lucky young Master don't be sad" Bartz goes through his pocket and takes out a handkerchief along with a band aid whipping the blood away and puts the band aid on Zidane's cheek. "There." He laughs a little rubbing Zidane's cheek. "Don't cry cute little monkey."

"No! I'm not, you're going to leave me here! At least kill Kuja! You don't have to take me with you!" he glares at Squall angrily "Are you happy Squall!" He pulls Bartz tie down stealing a kiss.

Squall pulls Bartz back "I am happy unlike you, who doesn't appreciate the Master whatsoever, Bartz is mine runt, so why don't you back off!" he says.

Zidane shakes his head "What's wrong with you Leon did you hit your head? Or did Kuja brainwash you? This isn't like you. Take Bartz I don't want him like that, I'm sorry ok? I just want to get out of here and return to Garnet, she needs me!" he practically pleads. He stands up staring at Leon. "I'll give you money to head back.

"I didn't hit my head; you should get back to bed or eat the food we have for you. If you want some sex why don't you ask your Master and leave what's mine alone." He pulls Bartz arm "Let's go we have more errands to run, for now on I'll attend to him myself. I don't know what you mean give me money. I rather work than try getting myself killed by someone for no one." He growls shutting the door behind him.

"What! Hey, what did he mean? You guys know each other?" Bartz looks curiously at Leon he felt Leon's grip tighten.

"No, I don't we barely started working remember that kids crazy. It's not my business or yours so let's not get involve. We have a job to attend too. You know how the boss is he's not one to mess with. I'll take your job from now on." He says annoyed. "Why do I feel…bad" he thought irritated. Leon tries to ignore his thoughts and buttons Bartz shirt up.

"I want to watch Zidane." Bartz added intently his face carrying vulgar thoughts. "What you don't trust me?" he pushes Squall forward a little and laughs.

Leon pushes Bartz onto the wall "I do trust you." He pushes his forehead onto Bartz "It's him who I don't trust." His blue eyes staring at Bartz desiring to do more, regardless of the errands. He cubs Bartz cheek carefully drowning Bartz in a kiss.

Bartz pushes Leon off "Were working aren't we?" he says annoyed pulling away from the kiss and pushing Leon's face away "I think your hiding something from me." Bartz shakes his head "dick." He mumbles beginning to walk away.

Leon angrily grabs Bartz wrist "You were about to have your way with him! What would I be hiding! We need to get out of here already. I'm the one who got this job, don't listen to that twerp. He and Kuja have something weird going on. We shouldn't get involved unless were ready to fight him or die." He spats clenching his fists "Why should we go through that for someone we don't know." He says sadly feeling remorse.

Bartz sighs "But he looked so sad…" he mumbles.

~Later that evening~

Zidane stares at the food refusing to eat he pulls on the chain as he tries biting it "ah…" Zidane falls back on the bed "I hate you Kuja…" sighing tiredly "How am I going to get out of here…"he thinks looking around.

The door opens and Kuja walks inside his hair swaying back and forth as he walks and smiles with a deviant look on his face "Did you miss me slave?" he slurs eager to see Zidane moving closer and closer.

"No fuck off!" he growls his tail rising up angrily. "Why don't you leave me alone and go die!" Zidane yells enraged. "What did you do to Squall and Bartz!" he asks demanding "I know you did something." His face grows enraged.

Kuja floats over to Zidane happily placing his knee on the bed "Do you desire anything today slave?" he touches Zidane's knee then snaps his fingers making Zidane curl in pain " Ah music to my ears I missed you love. You were sleeping for a week, don't be angry at me. I had to do what I had to do to be with you." He says grabbing Zidane see through shirt and ripping it off with force.

Zidane coughs and yelps "St-Stop…you psychopath…" he cries in pain gripping the bed sheets until his hands burned from the pain. He cries, biting his lip accidently. Turning his glare into a pleading expression toward Kuja " W-Why...are you so sick…you b-bitch." He gasps sweat dripping from his chin along with tears. "Why…" he gasps feeling weaker and weaker. "Did you have to take my friends." He grits his teeth.

Pulling the chain that was wrapped around Zidane's neck forward and licking Zidane's bruised lip "You call this sick." He giggles. "Your beautiful brother… don't you see were meant for each other I can't let" He licks the tears hungrily "you go." He says starting to wrap his hands around Zidane's small waist. "Today you're going to do something for me." He licks his lip grabbing Zidane's hands. "I want you for myself." He whispers pleased.

Zidane stares up at Kuja "F-Fuck you…" he gasp screaming feeling nausea run all over his stomach surrendering himself to Kuja tiredly "I hate you. So much…" he raises his eyes meeting his master's eyes "What…are y-you doing?" He pulls his hands away from his grasp.

Kuja takes a dagger out and slices Zidane's stomach lightly but enough to make him bleed he does this continuously making all of Zidane stomach full of wounds "Master I'm your master I'll punish you as long as you resent me and I'll punish you even if you listen because you won't love me!" he says growling as he moves his face to Zidane licking the sweet blood. Hearing Zidane cry with every cut he inflicts.

Zidane felt dizzy his body burned and ached. He touches his stomach shaking and pulls Kuja's hair but he let's go not wanting to anger Kuja any further. He falls against the bed surrendering to him "Master let me go… please…" he says his voice sounding unnatural strange to him his vision growing a blur he couldn't help but let out small moans. He goes back to gripping Kuja's hair.

"Let go slave." Kuja voice sounding hateful but Zidane's grip wouldn't release him. He immediately strike's Zidane hard making him spit out blood "You didn't even finish eating! You stupid monkey! You stupid slave you want me to do something for you? Who's the Master here?" he stares crazily at Zidane his purple eyes growing a flare

Zidane coughs he ends up throwing up blood on the side of the bed "St-stop… I didn't mean to." he quickly covers his mouth his cheek aching. Tears run down his face trickling down to his chin. "Why did I let him live…" he thinks.

"You think I want you passing out again?" he grips Zidane's blonde hair tightly. "Answer me Slave!" He pulls Zidane's crying face toward pulling Zidane's hair back tightly expecting more from him.

"N-No…I wasn't hungry…Ow…ow…" Zidane closes his eyes that were burning with tears he lets out a sob lying, he wished death.

"No, What? And for once when did I ever say you had a choice in anything? " Kuja says sternly his grip tightening pulling harder making Zidane gasp out in pain.

"Never…Master…" Zidane's voice dies out staring pleadingly at Kuja to stop.

"Never what! Talk clearly slave have you no sense in vocabulary? I can't read your mind." He pulls Zidane's head back smacking on his neck. Kuja then bites Zidane's neck angrily tearing some skin.

Zidane's flinches and screams at the pain his whole body burning aching his hands make a grab for Kuja's back holding onto him "I have no freedom…M-Master." He breathes tiredly whispering in Kuja's ear.

Kuja removes himself from Zidane's neck his face softening seeing how Zidane's face was turning white as a sheet. Kuja's pale hand caresses Zidane's wounded cheek. Shockingly feeling a bit remorseful toward the petite male. "I love you slave you know that…" he whispers in Zidane's ear kissing it gently. "I don't like hurting you…But you won't listen…you never listen." He says viciously his anger cracking through his pitiful mood.

Zidane stares deadly at Kuja not answering his wholes body aching and burning "Why don't you just kill…" he falls into Kuja's arms in exhaustion he closes his eyes imagining to himself of ways to kill Kuja.

Kuja lifts Zidane's chin up "You're going to eat me right now." He says smacking Zidane to wake up "I'm not done with you slave. Wake up!" He pulls Zidane into a kiss a deep kiss biting Zidane's lip harshly bruising it he sucks on it gently Kuja's purple eyes strike Zidane's blue ones intently.

Zidane's stares back at Kuja his eyes feeling hopeless he lowers his head undoing Kuja pants wanting to kill Kuja so very badly his arms feeling restrained his eyes widen at Kuja's revealed meat Kuja was packing a lot. Zidane eyes widen and backs away what was he doing did he lose control of his hands he thought. "That won't fit my mouth" he thought aloud backing away.

From afar Bartz stared through the key whole his eyes stuck like glue in the key whole gulping and blushing.

Kuja grinned proudly grabbing Zidane's leg and pulling him forward "Where you going slave. I'm waiting for you ever so eagerly. I'll make sure it fits" He pulls Zidane's shorts off taking everything out of the way. "I want that pink mouth of yours on me ." he chirps grabbing Zidane's hair and lunges him forward groaning in pleasure suffocating Zidane in his meat.

Zidane gulped he wanted to bite him hard but instead his tail made a grab for the dagger that Kuja left out in the open. His jaw ached but he made little effort on licking and sucking Kuja tempting erection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Been how long? Heh anyways thank you for reading please review.


End file.
